When Looks Can Kill
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Underneath the glorious and shining peace of Valoran induced by the presence of the League of Legends, there lies a secret world fraught with covert conflicts, political agendas, violence and betrayal. In the midst of this storm, Sarah Fortune is employed as an asset of a secret organization. Sent to Casino Royale Demacia, she is ordered to assassinate the infamous Agent 007.
1. Briefing

Sarah Fortune sat upon one of the briefing room's plush seats with her legs crossed. Her foot moved idly in the air as she awaited the arrival of her superior. But considering the technicalities of the situation, a more appropriate description of the man would be "employer".

This derives from the fact that Sarah's only affiliation with the agency was one of monetary terms. Everyone knew of her occupation during her days outside of the League; a bounty hunter. But when one thinks of this, images of burning ships at sea come to mind, along with the notion that hunting pirates was the only job she was offered. Of course, as widely spread as this fact is, it is anything but the truth.

In fact, her major employer was a secret underground organization entitled the Organization for Ruin, Destruction, Extortion, and Revenge. ORDER for short. The purpose of its existence was to actually counter another agency run by the League of Summoners; League of Summoners Military Intelligence Section Six, or LSMI6.

Because of the nature of ORDER, Sarah Fortune took great effort in keeping her employment discreet, away from the prying eyes of the League of Summoners. ORDER of course helped her in this endeavor, using everything in their power to cover her tracks.

As for the reason why an enmity exists between the two organizations, one must look back at the motives of the League of Summoners. Since their establishment of the League of Legends, foiling the attempts at a second Rune War, Valoran fell to a period of peace. Many believed the peace would only last for a short period of time, some speculated for it to stand for even less than a year. But as time progressed, many were proven wrong of their estimations. Small skirmishes still existed between city-states, but most of the violence stayed within the confines of the Institute of War.

Many had accepted this prolonged peace without question, content with tolerating the ever-present feeling of the last straw about to be pulled, the impending war to come. But as looming as this threat seemed to be, the League of Summoners secretly fought it back, intending to delay its arrival as best they could behind the curtains. For this purpose LSMI6 was put into action, sending forth trained agents to prevent conflicts between city-states at whatever the costs. Sometimes, it required to galvanize city-states into battle in order to prevent a bigger struggle. The ways of LSMI6 were mysterious indeed.

But as secretive as LSMI6 attempted to be, many individuals, victims of the violence inflicted by the organization to preserve peace, sought out revenge, vowing to bring down the agency for the supposed atrocities committed in the name of peace and welfare. Orphans, used lovers, survivors of covert massacres, all of these and more banded together to create the Organization for Ruin, Destruction, Extortion, and Revenge. Despite the sinister purpose implied by ORDER's title, their cause demanded order through the violence that existed before the Institute of War was established. To them, anarchy throughout the land was preferable to the "fake peace" that existed in the current time.

Returning to the topic of Sarah Fortune's employment, she herself did not give a damn who she was working for. Quoted in her own words, "As long as they pay me well, and the job itself seems enjoyable enough in my prospect, whoever the hell they are is fine by me."

Such was the case for her employment in ORDER. To say that the organization paid well for her services is quite the understatement. And as for her assignments, I am sure you can derive from the information disclosed that being an agent for them would be quite the fix for a thrill-seeker. With these reasons in mind, it is no coincidence that she frequently returned into the luxurious briefing room located within the heart of ORDER headquarters to receive yet another assignment.

Sarah suddenly jerks upward in her seat as a hiss from the door adjacent to the desk in front of her heralds the arrival of her aforementioned employer. She straightens herself as the robust middle-aged, well-groomed man walks inside the room, an air of authority rolling off of him in waves. Even after months of employment and some personal trysts with the man, Sarah could never grow accustomed to his powerful presence. But of course, being the leader of one of the biggest agencies in Valoran must demand such an attitude.

No exchanges of words, no formal greeting. Only the locking of eyes as the man slowly walked to his seat behind the lavish marble desk, Sarah's eyes occasionally wandering across his face to survey the scar that occupied half of it. Then with an almost ceremonious air about him, the man sits himself down in his chair, crossing his leg and intertwining his fingers simultaneously. It seemed like a well-rehearsed routine. But considering the number of times he was required to sit in the room to brief his agents, it probably was.

Silence ensues as he merely sits, hands combined to form a ball, his eyes still staring into Sarah's across from him. As still as he is, his position almost replicates the agency's logo behind him; an eagle at her with as much potency as the man in front of her was doing, its wings touching each other to form a point.

Then, a smile appears on his face, one that had lured her and probably many other women into his private quarters. It seemed that with one smile, the air around him had changed to one much more amiable, almost friendly. This was also complemented by the fact that the man was any woman's idea of handsome.

"Agent…Fortune."

The words rolled off of his tongue with a baritone rumble, a voice that seemed almost sultry. Her nickname had been earned after several missions assigned to her, and she didn't mind it in the slightest.

"You have been an invaluable component of our endeavor, following orders without protest, and executing them without mishap. Quite the achievement, considering you have never undergone any of our professional training, and have only been associated with us for a short time."

He nods slowly after his short monologue, eyebrows raised, as if silently commending a child's drawing. Sarah holds back her urge to nod back at him.

"Yes…quite the agent indeed. And…quite the woman, which has been proven to me time and again during our rendezvous' outside of ORDER walls."

As he says this, his eyes meander across her poorly-covered body, not trying to hide his approval of her curves. Sarah blushes, which is no easy feat, considering the vulgar actions men have inflicted to her in the past. She shifts her weight in her seat as he continues to grope her with his eyes, bringing back steamy recollections of when he did more than just grope.

Finally he continues,

"Taking into consideration everything that you are, I have decided to assign you to a level 1 mission, one that is of utmost importance. I have assigned this to the most elite of our agents, only to have each and every one of them crawling back here with barely any life left inside of them, or simply to have gone missing in action."

Sarah's eyes narrow as she takes this into consideration. A level 1 mission, the highest assignment tier available for agents and volunteers; usually given to elite double-0 agents. Speaking her first words since her arrival, she inquires,

"And you're assigning this mission, a level 1 assignment, to me? A mere gun for hire? And what is this mission exactly?"

A soft chuckle ensues from the man in front of her, the sound of it soothing her slightly.

"I'm glad you asked my dear Sarah. You have been on more than one assignment involving assassinations, correct?"

The mention of this results in a sudden deluge of unpleasant images to cycle through her brain; dark alleyways, seduction, silenced guns, muffled screams, disposing of bodies. Of all of her missions, assassinations were definitely her most unfavored. Slaying men from a ship, bombarding them with a constant rain of cannon fire didn't bother her. Nor did shooting and dispatching men in the midst of a raid. But there was something that bothered her when it came to killing unarmed men for money. But the pay for assassinations was plentiful. Too plentiful to decline.

"Yes. More than enough, in my opinion."

The last comment slightly mumbled.

"Mmm…yes. Well this mission I am handing to you will be quite different from your previous assassinations. For you see, I am pitting you against a Double-O from SLMI6."

Sarah's eyes flew open in shock.

"A Double-O? You expect me to kill a Double-O? From LSMI6 nonetheless?"

The man continues nonchalantly, unaffected from her obvious protest.

"Yes. A very unique agent who has been irritating us for quite some time now. I'm actually quite sure you have heard of him already." He said. "There are very few people who haven't, even though he isn't known by any other alias other than his codename. Agent Double-O-Seven, League of Summoners Secret Service, License to Kill. He's good. Even by my standards."

Sarah slumps into her chair, unable to take in his words. Agent 007? _The _007? Even she, a mere bounty hunter hired by this agency knew of the infamous agent from LSMI6. Tales of his exploits permeated the air in ORDER headquarters. Stories of how he could singlehandedly dispatch a whole Double-O covert team armed without anything but single handgun.

Well-known was an understatement; Agent 007 was legendary.

Silence ensued further, her employer watching her biting into her nails, considering whether or not to receive the mission.

"Now then, Agent Fortune, I know this may sound like a difficult assignment, but the reason why I chose you is because I know you can accomplish this."

She looks up with a start, broken from her deep speculations.

He continues,

"You must be asking one question at the moment; "Why?" I understand. It is a logical question to be asking, considering your experience, and the caliber of your target's."

Sarah nods cautiously, unsure what to think of the development about to be divulged.

"But what I haven't disclosed to you, is your advantage, your…upper hand so to speak."

Upper hand? If she was going to accept this assignment, anything to aid her in dispatching her target was to be more than appreciated.

Her employer enjoyed watching her digest his last words, boring holes into her face as he unintentionally glared, momentarily wandering across her abdomen every few moments.

She finally looks into his eyes, countering his stare.

"Advantage?"

"Yes. Quite so. For you see…"

His tone changes, an extra twinkle added into his eyes as he leans forward, as if about to tell the funniest joke ever conceived.

"…Agent Double-O-Seven is quite the rambunctious playboy."

He snickers softly, only to receive a bemused look in return.

"So…you expect me to…"

In a flash, his countenance morphs back into the serious expression he had worn before.

"Yes. I expect you- no, I know you will use that feminine charm of yours to lower his guard, and then dispatch him right when he least expects it. You know the drill; how many men have fallen to this tactic of yours?"

A small knowing grin plants itself on his face as he continues.

"So the spotlight is now on you, Agent Fortune. This mission, if you choose to accept it, will be quite rewarding. Compensation will prove to be more than any job you have received from us prior."

Her eyes widened, which was to be expected. If the payment in this assignment was to be higher than the payment she had received from ORDER before, that would mean this mission would amount to the most compensation she received in her entire career. Quite the tempting reward.

But the risk of the mission itself countered the appeal of its recompense greatly. Silently she fumed, squirming slightly in her seat as she struggled to come to a decision.

"The clock is ticking Agent Fortune. What is your decision?"

She sighs loudly before responding, face tilted towards the ground.

"_Fuck it._"

"Excuse me?"

Looking up to face him, she replies,

"I accept."

Breaking his hands apart from each other, laying them on his chairs armrests and leaning back in his chair, he gives her a grin.

"Good. I am quite pleased to have you on board with this. No pun intended. I expect you to report back here in a fortnight, where we will provide transportation to your rendezvous. Unfortunately, I will be unable to see you out. Business to attend and all. Also, here are your case files."

He reaches inside his desk to extract a manila folder covered in stamps of red ink. Extending his arm over the dark marble surface, Sarah is forced to stand to retrieve it from him.

"Good. You are dismissed from briefing Sarah."

She gives him a nod before heading towards the door, her twin pistols Shock and Awe clanking against her thighs. She feels his eyes planted on her posterior with every step she takes. Her hand reaches towards the button used to open the door of the exit, but is stopped by her employer's voice.

"Wait."

She turns, hand still poised for the button beside the door.

"Yes?"

Her eyes meet with his as he gives her a knowing smile.

"During your assignment…wear that dress you wore during our night in my villa. I'm sure it'd raise your chance of success considerably."

He gives her a wink, to which she replies with her signature flirtatious grin.

"Will do, hun."


	2. Unexpected Encounter

"May I take your coat madam?"

A well-groomed staff member extended his hand politely, his voice not too loud as to not disturb her. Sarah smiled; unbuttoning the brown layer of clothing before slipping it off her shoulders to hand it to him.

As soon as she did however, even the worker, well-accustomed to seeing beautiful women, couldn't help but allow his jaw to drop slightly, gawking at the revealed sight before him. His reaction is well- merited, for any man would have done the same; the purple dress Sarah donned that evening left nearly nothing to the imagination.

Sewn with fine quality silk, the dress hugged her body as tightly as a dress possibly could. An overabundant amount of skin could be surveyed; the front of the top hem of her dress resting precariously atop her breasts before circling around her body to stop just inches above her waistline, allowing almost her entire back along with her shoulders bare and uncovered. Her red hair complemented the creamy skin as it cascades over in soft curls. The left side of her dress is slit from her hip all the way down to her feet, allowing her entire left leg to be visible in the ambient lights of the room. One single string suspended the entire dress, the thin piece of thread tied in a knot around the back of her neck.

To complete her outfit, she wore on her feet fiery orange-red stiletto heels, complementing her hair and the amber earrings dangling from her earlobes. Not to mention the Ruger Mark II .22 semiautomatic pistol, equipped with a Hextech Integrally Suppressed barrel strapped around her right thigh.

Sarah smirked at his response to her dress, slightly relieved. Maybe this dress was going to aid her on her mission after all. Her arm still held her brown overcoat, extended towards the staff member who was still ogling her preposterously curvaceous figure.

Raising her fingers to her lips, she softly clears her throat, trying to indicate to the staff member she was still waiting for her coat to be stored. Fortunately for her, more than one well-dressed worker manned the entrance; it would have been quite the aggravation if she had held up a surge of people behind here because of her distracting attire.

Responding to her indication immediately, the staff member quickly grabs her coat, obviously flustered as pink tints his cheeks.

"P-Pardon, mademoiselle."

He bowed deeply, humbling himself considerably as he stepped aside to let her inside.

Sarah chuckled softly as she slowly strutted past him, running a finger along his exposed neck as he continued to bow.

"Thank you dearie. I'll be sure to give you a tip later."

As she left the man steaming behind him, she could hear him yell after her,

"Merci mademoiselle! E-Enjoy your time at Casino Royale Demacia!"

She grinned wider as she headed towards a cashing booth, turning heads along the way, feeling multiple pairs of eyes traversing across her sculpted form.

Maybe this mission was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

Sarah sits at the bar, disconsolate as she swirls the liquor within her glass.

She had been wandering about the casino for hours, mingling pointlessly, participating in card games that she found to be all too easy. During these interactions her eyes had been constantly surveying people around her, searching for the target she was assigned to kill.

"_6' 2", mixed ethnicity of Demacian and Ionian. Scar running across right cheek, bluish-gray eyes. Slightly-long black hair," _Was what her case file read.

But after a multitude of men had approached her, trying their luck with the some of the worst pick-up lines she had ever endured in her life, not one of them had been the man she was looking for.

She had been anxious, even nervous during the beginning of the night as she walked past the entry into Casino Royale Demacia. But now, the one dominant emotion occupying her psyche was boredom.

Sarah slightly sticks out her lip, pouting to herself as she slowly sips the alcohol from her glass, remembering her orders, while at the same time ignoring the two suited young men a few stools beside her obviously vying for her attention.

Within the case file that held her quarry's physical description, two simple orders were given, both written in dark black pen and circled tenfold by a red pencil;

_Walk around the premises, interact with other guests; act normal. Your target will eventually come to you._

The next order didn't even need to be stated, but was done so with all capital letters, the circles of the red pen girding it with a thicker width.

_ONCE TARGET APPROACHES, USE ALL MEANS NECESSARY TO DISPATCH DISCREETLY, AND EFFICIENTLY. ORDER OPERATIVES WILL BE UNDERCOVER AT YOUR LOCATION TO REMOVE THE CORPSE._

"My target will eventually come to me," Sarah scoffs. "Might be true if I was looking for a nice one-night stand."

Emptying the remainder of the glass's contents down her throat, she sets it down, rotating it slightly to bend the light filtered through it on the bar's oak counter. With her head rested upon her hand, she feels the warm steel of her pistol pressing against her thigh. With the way things were going, its purpose would be obsolete.

Then, she hears footsteps. From the peripheral of her vision a man leans against the bar counter, one of his legs tilted slightly.

The barman quickly inquires the man's needs, momentarily setting down his work of drying washed glasses.

"A drink for you monsieur?"

"Dry martini." As soon as his words leave his mouth, Sarah's head raises off her hand; her brain had triggered some recognition.

"Oui, monsieur," said the bartender, nodding before turning to acquire his drink.

But before he could get a chance to even touch an empty glass, the man raises a finger.

"Wait…" A slight pause, indicating some thought. Sarah's ears were now perked, her brows furrowed. This man definitely sounded familiar.

"…three measures of Gordon's; one of vodka; half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it over ice, and add a thin slice of lemon peel."

"…oui, monsieur."

The barman turns back to the direction of his workstation, preparing the elaborate order, leaving the man alone with Sarah, who was now deep in thought attempting to dig through her recollections about when and where she had met the man beside her.

"Well, well."

The man had turned on his side, leaning upon the bar counter with his arm. She feels his eyes on her face, his words without a doubt intended for her. That burning feeling of familiarity continued to grow. Still, her sight remains to focus upon the counter in front of her; she pretends not to hear the mysterious man beside her continue speaking.

"You're looking just lovely this evening, Sarah my dear."

At that, her head quickly swivels to the sound of his voice, simultaneously with the arrival of his drink.

"Your drink, monsieur."

"Much obliged."

She looks at him, but his face is concealed by the glass of golden liquid he had begun to drink. But as soon as her eyes met the locks of hair above his forehead, she knew instantly the man standing before her.

His fit build outlined by a black suit, the strong hands that had been such a pleasure to acquaint herself with looking as rough and tan as the last time she had looked at them. Then he lowers his glass, holding the concoction in his right hand as his sparkling bluish gray eyes stare into hers.

6' 2", mixed ethnicity of Demacian and Ionian. Scar running across right cheek, bluish-gray eyes. Slightly-long black hair. And yet, even after reading and re-reading her case file, she still didn't realize who it was.

Sarah audibly gasps.

But now, as he stood in front of her, grinning that seductive grin that had won over her in the past, Sarah's lips were only able to uttered one word.

"S-Summoner?"


	3. A Drink, An Invitation

"Quite an unexpected encounter, is it not?"

The Summoner takes another sip from his glass, a grin ever-present on his lips as his eyes bore into hers.

Sarah merely nods, barely able to comprehend that her former acquaintance was also the infamous Agent 007, her quarry. And her bounty.

She remembered the nights spent together with him, quick passionate trysts that remained undiscussed. She recalls the last time they had met were in her private quarters in the Institute, enjoying glasses of fine wine atop her bed.

"Quite."

Quickly concealing her flustered countenance, she covers it with a faux seductive visage (A feat easier said than done in the presence of a man of his stature), resting her head against her hand, almost mimicking the stance of the man in front of her.

007 sets the half-consumed martini upon the counter, holding the wrist of his right arm with his unoccupied hand.

Giving her another of his grins, he leans in closer, as about to tell a secret.

"And what brings you to Casino Royale Demacia?"

"What people usually come here for Summoner," Sarah replies with a forced casual tone, a grin just as forced planted on her face. "Pleasure."

"Of course. And with you dressed in a dress like that," the Summoner points at her with a finger lifted off of his wrist, "I am sure pleasurable company wasn't so hard to find."

She understands the underlying meaning of his quip, and allows a laugh to escape her lips, the curves expressed by her clothing shuddering slightly from her amusement.

"You haven't changed much since I last met you," Sarah said as she returned to her relaxed posture "little innuendos and subtle hints always were your strong suit."

"But I am sure that they worked as I intended them to, did they not?"

"Deriving from the fact that the last time we met was in my private quarters, I am sure that they did."

A silent exchange of looks ensue, the Summoner taking yet another sip from his martin with a smile. He breaks his gaze from her, deciding to take a look around him, observing the multitude of finely-dressed Demacians enjoying themselves with either a drink or a cigarette in one hand or the other.

Little did Sarah know that the Summoner's eyes were singularly picking out the well-disguised men mingling inconspicuously, throwing him and Sarah unobtrusive looks, sure that they would not be discovered.

But the Summoner was no fool. The disguises could have very well been discarded, his skilled eyes well-trained to catch the small indications of hostiles in a crowd of common people. As the Summoner continued drinking, his eyes captured each and every implanted foreigner in the casino; ORDER agents.

Noting the number of operatives and their relative positions, the Summoner tilts his body back towards Sarah, giving her a smile from the brief intrusion.

"I trust that you have acquired what you came here for then?", the Summoner inquired, setting down his glass for the barman to quickly dispose of, proceeding to extract a cigarette with three gold rings girding its butt, lighting it with a battered black oxidized Ronson lighter.

"Not quite yet," Sarah replies provocatively, swiveling on her chair to lean on the wooden bar counter, the side-view of her exposed back and luscious breasts a welcome sight to the Summoner as he proceeded to puff on his smoke. Her gaze turns towards his face, a sultry look in her eye. "Not in the pleasure that you imply, anyway."

A toothy grin forms on the Summoner's face before he removes the smoke from his lips with his middle and index finger. Removing his gaze from her face once more, he twists his body to allow his back to lean against the counter as he raises his cigarette to his mouth, his eyes looking upward thoughtfully.

Sarah looks at his face as he continues to smoke leisurely, the smoke escaping his mouth slowly before drifting away to the ceiling of the casino. Anxiety was still very much present in her system, for something about the Summoner disturbed her. But she didn't know what it was.

"But on the contrary," small sort of chuckle escaping his nose, his body turning to face hers again "I do not think that an empty stomach contributes to this notion of enjoyment, don't you agree?"

Sarah tilts her head inquisitively, to which he responds with a knowing glint in his eye,

"I've observed you wandering around for the past few hours. I tried to catch your attention, but alas, it seemed you were occupied with what seemed to be a search for someone..." He looks at Sarah, those electric eyes of his piercing hers. "…_else._"

Her heart skips a beat at the execution of his last sentence. The way he had uttered his words seemed to speak with her personally, indicating he knew more than he let on. This notion made Sarah begin to perspire a cold sweat. As she stared into his eyes, her suspicions began to affirm.

He knew.

In her head she dismisses this assumption as what it was; a mere assumption.

Tapping into her reserve of hard-willed resolve, she regains her composure, turning her body entirely to face his, crossing one leg over another. Her hand still maintaining contact with her chin, her arm nestles into her thigh as she leans forward, granting an abundant view of her breasts as she spoke.

"So you were…" her eyes look upward as if looking for an appropriate phrase before returning to his. "…following me?"

"I think," The Summoner replies, fingers taking hold of his martini, "a more appropriate term would be…observing with keen interest."

A grin before his fingers raise to his lips to take another inhale of heat.

Sarah's expression changes when a sudden though strikes upon her mind; How didn't she see the Summoner roaming around her? A tall man like that, especially one that she knew, would definitely have caught her attention.

But, same with the eerie feeling the Summoner knew more than he was supposed to, Sarah casts aside to continue her banter.

"Fair enough. But what brings _you _to Demacia? I'm sure things in the Institute are busier than usual, with the bombings of Zaun and all."

It seemed she had hit a sensitive nerve, the Summoner's reaction one of distaste.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mention that my dear. But I guess it's futile to ignore the elephant in the room," The Summoner said, a glint suddenly catching in his eye, but his face still maintaining its unhappy expression. He sighs before continuing, "Yes, the Institute has been nothing but a tumult of Summoners and Champions running about, settling disputes between just about every city-state existing in Valoran. One day it was Noxus and Demacia, which was to be expected. Then Zaun against Piltover, the city blaming its loss of life on their technological neighbors. Suddenly the Kinkou intervened, deciding the balance was being disrupted by the sudden increase in conflict, and so and on and so forth."

The Summoner shakes his head, sucking in some more smoke on the withering cigarette between his fingers. The look in his eyes had changed since he had begun to speak of this matter, the congenial and light-hearted flicker of blue now replaced with a fire of grim seriousness.

This look sent a shiver down Sarah's spine, reminding her that this Summoner who she once knew was also the cold-blooded agent who had killed many men in the past, the last sight of each and every one of those men most likely the icy-blue orbs that Sarah stared at now.

But for some reason, Sarah thinks that this look somehow…suited him.

"And so I've been sent around across Runeterra like an errand boy, searching for plausible solutions to this daunting predicament. The way things are going, if another slight mishap such as the bombings in Zaun were to happen, it won't be long until Demacia and Noxus are at each other's throats again, the League unable to prevent anything from happening, unless I find what I'm looking for here in Demacia." He stares silently in front of him, calming his lungs with more flavored smoke. In a flash, the flame diminishes from his pupils as his gaze returns to her, the amiable air around him returning to its warm luster. "So to answer your question Sarah, you might say I am here on…business."

"…what sort of…occupation do you have exactly? It definitely doesn't seem like a Summoner should be doing all of this." Sarah instantly regrets the words that had come out of her mouth, fearing that they would give her away.

"And that," winking at her, "is a question that I believe you possess the answer to.

Another unintentional skipped pulse. All the pieces were coming together, but yet Sarah still refused to believe what the completed puzzle implied.

"Now then," he continued, distinguishing his cigarette on a nearby ashtray, "back to the topic of dinner. The dining room next to this bar has the most wonderful filet mignon. But of course, their menu is laden with an ample selection that I am sure will suit your palate."

The Summoner proceeds to stand, his hands smoothing over his attire. He straightens his tie and buttons his suit before checking his cuffs, making sure everything was in order. His actions were somewhat mesmerizing, Sarah never seeing such class in a man in the longest time, if ever.

Breaking her out of her daze, his hand reaches out towards her.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd love to have you dine with me tonight, Sarah." the Summoner said, that grin of his splayed across his visage.

Sarah's heart skips a beat, the cause for this not relating to her uneasiness or apprehension, but was in fact due to the Summoner's impeccable charm. This was supposed to be her mission; to become closer to her quarry in order to rid of him during their private rendezvous of intimacy.

But as time slowed around her, Sarah couldn't help but drop her nervousness and apprehension, completely forgetting the suppressed pistol resting against her thigh. Her hand slips into his, and a smile crosses her lips.

"It'll be my pleasure."


	4. Dinner

"Your order of bouillabaisse, madam, with the clams and fish imported directly from Bilgewater," the mustachioed waiter said, presenting a white bowl, its innards occupied with an exquisite seafood soup, the white rim girding the hot stew peppered with green seasoning. Steam wafted towards the ceiling from the bowl's contents, exposed clam shells glistening in the orange light of the dining room.

Stepping briskly to his left, the waiter proceeds to grab another silver tray from an elegant cart, opening the tray's lid to expose a plate; upon its surface stood two pieces of meat, accompanied with scattered vegetables.

"And your order of Freljordian lamb cutlets with buttered peas and new potatoes monsieur, the meat slightly brushed with oil as you requested," the waiter said, placing the plate on the magenta table cloth before standing upright, a white cloth hanging from his crooked right arm. "If there is anything else, please just ask."

"I think that is all we need for tonight, thank you," the Summoner replies politely after silently asking Sarah if there was anything else needed with his eyes, to which she replied with a quick shake of her head.

The waiter bows before swiftly exiting the scene, pushing his cart along into the hidden kitchen that lay behind the walls embellished with fine curtains and tapestries. As the Summoner had promised, the menu was laden with a surprising selection of fine foods, with everything from signature Noxian flame-roasted pig to Ionian dim sum.

Just as exquisite as the food on the menu was, the dining hall itself was an extravagant chamber illuminated by crystal chandelier fixtures that emanated a soft orange glow. Every table was clothed in hand-woven tablecloths, candleholders attached with flickering flames occupying the center of each one.

Sarah picked up her spoon, eager to have a taste of her beloved soup. She had only eaten it a few times prior, all during missions to high-class locales similar to Casino Royale Demacia. Pausing however, she takes a tentative glance upwards, catching sight of the Summoner's eyes staring at her, his hands clasped.

Roused by the sudden eye contact, the Summoner straightens himself, stuffing a white napkin inside the opening of his suit before grasping his knife and fork. Grinning brightly, he pauses before his silverware makes contact with his meat.

"Well, as the nobles say, bon appeti!"

His knife digging into the brownish flesh of his cooked lamb, he continues speaking.

"I presume that you are partial to Bilgewater's seafood?" the Summoner inquires before sticking a slice of lamb accompanied with a piece of buttered potato into his mouth.

Sarah smiles at him after taking a spoonful of her soup, the fiery yet delicate flavor of the stew lingering on her tongue before she replies.

"Of course," she says matter-of-factly "I've been living in Bilgewater all my life, so it is obvious that my palate would conform to the food presented to me hun."

The Summoner nods, before silently resuming his meal. Sarah follows suit, consuming another spoonful of her warm soup.

This continues for the remainder of their meal, silence permeating between them unless the Summoner dictated small bouts of insignificant conversation. Sarah periodically looked up to steal glances of the Summoner as he enjoyed his meal heartily, chewing slowly with his eyes always looking about him; almost as if he was apprehensive.

As the meal passed by in this manner, the Summoner finally gently wipes his mouth in a ceremonial flourish of the white cloth tucked inside of his suit, carefully folding it and placing it beside his plate afterwards.

Sarah soon finishes her bouillabaisse. She licks her lips with relish, not bothering to wipe her mouth.

The Summoner smiles at this, and proceeds to remove yet another cigarette from his inner pocket, deftly lighting it before taking an inhale of smoke.

"Absolutely delicious, which I suppose is to be expected from Casino Royale Demacia," he said before taking another inhale of his indulgence. "I trust that you enjoyed the dinner as well?"

"Quite so. Never tasted better bouillabaisse in my life."

"Probably because I've only eaten it twice," she thought to herself.

The Summoner nods approvingly, obviously impressed. After a brief silence, and another puff of smoke, he proceeds to speak, a sort of apologetic look occupying his visage.

"Now, excuse me for saying this, but I never really expected you to be a cultured type."

Sarah smirks as she revels in the irony of his statement.

"Goes the same direction for me dearie," she replies honestly, head unintentionally tilted seductively on her hand; force of habit. "I was quite surprised to see you so refined. I don't recall you acting this way, or maybe my recollections of you are distorted?"

A throaty chuckle ensues from him, as he waved away the waiters who had cleared their table of its contents, simultaneously inquiring if he or Sarah desired any dessert.

"I'm afraid that your recollections are most likely spot on," the Summoner said, extinguishing his cigarette on an ashtray atop the table, "for I am prone to don a different mantel when I'm in the field."

"'In the field'?"

"Recall that my presence here is purely for matters of business," he replied, clasping his hands together on the table.

His last comment seems to suddenly awake Sarah from her delusion that the dinner and conversations with the Summoner were completely recreational. The steely skin of the Ruger Mark II suddenly makes its presence known as her skin feels its steel press against her, alerted of her forgotten mission.

Her sudden surge emotions must have seeped to her expressions, for the Summoner looks at her with a concerned look as he inquired,

"Is something wrong?"

Collecting herself quickly, she realizes that the faster she had the Summoner in her grasp, literally and metaphorically, the less difficult her job would be to execute once the time comes for her to finish it.

This fact solidifies itself as her eye catches a waiter leaning nonchalantly in a doorway across the room, his face grim and staring directly at hers. Their eyes lock, causing the waiter's head to jerk backwards to signal that it was time. With that, he turns and casually walks away out of sight.

Sarah is left to stare at the empty doorway before she feels the Summoner's steely eyes looking into hers.

"Is…something wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, surprisingly convincing, her gaze returning to his, "nothing at all."

The Summoner responds by merely staring at her with his face wearing an expression that was impossible to read. She immediately smiles sultrily at him, desperate to break the awkwardness currently existing between the two.

"So…I heard the suites upstairs are quite lavish."

"Very," the Summoner responds, his expression only changing slightly to a more positive visage, "I've been staying in mine for almost a fortnight. Why?"

Sarah's grin curves upward slightly. She leans back into her chair, her hand gently whipping about in the air to act as another outlet for emotions.

"Oh, I just thought we could get away to somewhere more…private. I mean, surely you occasionally mix business with pleasure?"

An eyebrow rises on the Summoner's face.

"On the contrary," he leans forward on the table, "I _always_ try my best to incorporate the two."

"If that's true, then I'm sure you'd be happy to oblige if I said I required your services to provide my pleasure," Sarah said seductively, her eyes at half-mast.

"So how about it?"

Her invitation lingers in the air as the Summoner seems to contemplate on his answer. After several moments, he finally gives in.

"For old time's sake?"

A mischievous giggle.

"For old time's sake."


	5. A Brief Taste

The Summoner's room is instantly lit up as the two step foot inside, illuminating the extravagant furniture scattered about the suite. One corner of the room is solely dedicated to a king-size bed and its respective nightstands, lit lamps occupying each one.

The suite occupied a space on the seventh floor of the hotel, the entire wall facing the doorway a huge window, granting view to the beautiful nighttime skyline of upper-class Demacia.

As soon as the door closes, Sarah places her hands on his chest, intent on quickening the process of his assassination. She maintains her sultry visage, hoping that the Summoner would fall to her charms without protest. The two stand near the doorway, eyes locked.

But a strange feeling begins to emerge in her psyche, for once again, Sarah found herself within the Summoner's grasp.

As if responding to this sudden revelation, she feels the Summoner's hand traverse up her bare arm, taking hold of the back of her neck. Instinctively, she closes her eyes as the Summoner leans in for a kiss; Sarah almost required to tiptoe in order to reach his lips as a result of his height.

He tasted differently than she remembered. Maybe because of the cigarettes he had smoked a few hours prior, or maybe because her intentions with him that night were different than the last time they had met. But either way, the Summoner's kisses were delicious. And she wanted more, her mission forgotten.

And more he gave as the two stumbled toward a nearby couch, their hands now gripping tightly to each other's heads as the osculation demanded deeper contact. Their tongues furtively snake their way into each other's mouths, galvanized by passion as the couple stumble upon the couch before laying their bodies on top of it.

Sarah lets out a moan as the Summoner's skilled tongue grapples with her own, her lips eagerly rubbing against his. She feels his hands untie the single string keeping her chest hidden from view. At the same time her hands skillfully unbutton his suit before proceeding to undo the white shirt within.

Soon his bare chest is fully revealed for her hands to wander, her hands eagerly groping the Summoner's well-toned abs. She feels a sudden cold rush of air as her partner peels the silk away to reveal her perk breasts. The Summoner separates from her mouth, allowing Sarah downtime to breathe air that was lost in the vigorous osculation.

Her eyes looking upward at an exquisite chandelier, she almost loses herself in the light being refracted from the miniscule glass. Suddenly she is taken back into the task at hand as she feels the Summoner's tongue making light contact with one of her rocky nipples, teasing her.

She moans sultrily as his lips begin to lightly scrape her breast, the contact almost full, her psyche desperately desiring his entire mouth to be clamped upon her flesh. Her hands grip tightly on the Summoner's broad shoulders as she feels his hands traverse the silky skin of her legs, slowly moving up her right thigh…

Her right thigh.

Snapping out of her haze of desire, she exclaims with a loud outburst, her hands quickly finding their way to his shoulders to push him away. Reacting to this, the Summoner halts his actions, his head separating from her, the saliva left on her bare skin allowing the air to leave a cold impression on her chest. The Summoner's fingers lay a mere inch away from the gun strapped around her thigh intending to take his life.

The Summoner looks at her inquisitively as she panted, nervousness occupying her visage. Nothing is said between them as the Summoner supports himself on his arms above her, watching her gather her senses together. Instinctively, Sarah covers her exposed breasts, holding up the dress with her hand.

"I'm sorry. Is it something I did?" the Summoner inquires coyly, sitting himself on the couch with Sarah following suit.

While doing so, she quickly conceals her weapon with the purple fabric of her dress.

"N-no, you don't have to apologize. It's just that, um…"

Sarah bites on her lip, thinking frantically for an excuse. Simultaneously, she chastises herself for once again blinding herself with the Summoner's charm. That was the second time in one night; by now she should have already killed the man and left his body to be taken care of, while she received the bounty promised to her.

She suddenly looks at him with her usual seductive eyes, quickly jumping to him and gripping his arm tightly. Her body closes in on his, Sarah making sure her breasts make contact with the Summoner lightly.

"I can still taste our dinner. Don't you think it's appropriate for maybe a little bit of champagne?"

The Summoner stares at her breasts, processing her request. He looks up at her after a few moments with a smile.

"Of course. What was I thinking?" he smacks a head to his forehead as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just wait here, I'll be sure to bring up a bit of bubbly."

To her surprise, he quickly stands, straightening his rumpled suit.

"W-Wait," Sarah exclaims desperately, her hand outreached to his, "don't they have room service?"

He grins, his hand grabbing ahold of hers. Crouching down to face her at eye level, Sarah silences herself.

"I don't trust anyone with my liquor my dear," he said before closing the space between them with a kiss on her mouth, his lips maintaining contact briefly, but just long enough for Sarah to yearn for more "so just wait here. I'll be right back."

With that the Summoner rises to his feet and leaves, the sound of the door closing lingering in the air around Sarah for a few seconds.

With the Summoner gone, she slumps onto the couch. Her plan had, in a way, backfired. Now her target had gone off somewhere else in the casino, without her in tow.

Her eyebrow rises as a realization hits her; the Summoner had stated he didn't trust anyone with his liquor, but he had ordered his martini and allowed the bartended to mix it for him without mishap. Her concern grows as she turns her body to face the door. Something was definitely wrong with the Summoner's notion of obtaining champagne by himself, and this time, she could not shrug it off.

But this thought was almost overshadowed by the fact that she wanted the Summoner to hurry back, not for the assassination, but to continue the lewd acts that had been committed on the couch.


	6. Janitorial Duties

A seemingly harmless finely-dressed employee strolls through the halls of the hotel, his finger occasionally reaching to the earpiece implanted in his ear.

Because of his fit build, the manner of his gait and the constant repeated action of his hand reaching for his earpiece, one would simply pass the man off as a hotel security guard.

As the man walks past a closed janitor's closet, the door quickly swings open, two hands roughly seizing him inside. With eyes of surprise, light disappears from the man's world as he is locked inside the small space with his assailant. His breaths come out jagged as he feels a strong arm locked around his neck, only allowing miniscule gasps to pass through.

Deftly the man swivels his body to escape his foe's grasp, instantly striking into the darkness with a bunched-up fist. He feels his hand caught in the air, his attack blocked. Consequently, the presumed security guard is left vulnerable without his dominant hand, leaving an opening for his assailant to plant a hard kick straight into his abdomen.

The breath is harshly stolen from his lungs, and he is forced to crumple back, the strength devoted to his right arm clumsily dissipating, both his hands gripping the point of contact from his assailant's foot. His body slammed against a corner of the dark storage room, his back accidentally flicking a switch, causing a light bulb overhead to flicker to life, bathing various janitorial apparatus with an orange glow.

His eyes adjusting to the sudden exposure, his eyes focus on his assailant, widening as he realizes who he is. In the dim light stood the notorious Agent 007, the man whose body he was supposed to dispose of after a hired gun assassinated him inside his room. Before the man could react, the Summoner lands a hard punch into the side of his face, followed up with an uppercut to his chin.

The last attack sends his head flying back into a metal shelf, resulting in his vision to become black and splotchy as his legs give way, his body crumpling onto the concrete ground. He suddenly feels himself brought back to his feet by the Summoner's hands, the collar of his suit gripped tightly.

The Summoner's eyes burned fiercely into his, a grim smile occupying his face.

"Good evening. Now I have only one question and one question only," the Summoner gives a pause to let the words sink inside the almost unconscious man's head. "How many of there are you?"

The ORDER agent simply looks back at the Summoner with bewilderment before smiling, a trickle of blood from his rupture cheek traversing down his cheek.

"You think I will tell you? I don't care if you kill me."

This garners a roll of eyes from the Summoner, as if this line had been repeated to him dozens of times before.

"Oh, is that so?"

The Summoner suddenly weaves his way to the back of the man, his arm still holding tightly to the agent's, twisting it horrendously in a position that would break it with just the tiniest degree of tension. The agent yells out loudly as the Summoner teases the pain, increasing the tension of the man's stretched arm ever so slowly.

"I shall ask you once more; how many of there are you?"

Through gritted teeth, the man answers,

"I'll…never tell you."

The Summoner gives a sigh, one that almost seemed pitiful; apologetic.

"So be it."

With a swift motion of his hand, he strikes upon the agent's stretched arm, efficiently breaking the bone within with a sickening _crunch_. The agent yells loudly in agony, as his limp arm is released from the Summoner's grasp, white-hot pain fogging his mind.

The Summoner allows his body to be dropped onto the ground, allowing his victim to write pain. Extracting a silenced black pistol from his suit, he kneeling beside the agent after landing a hard strike into his crotch with his foot.

The ORDER agent lets out another squeal, only to be muffled by the Summoner's hand.

"There, there now. We don't want to attract any attention; people might get the wrong idea. Now, one last time before I disable you from having any offspring," the Summoner threatens, his handgun pressed into the crotch of his victim, his hand leaving the agent's mouth. "How many of there are you?"

The agent looks at him with horrified eyes.

"I said, _how many of there, ARE YOU?!"_ he repeats, his voice raised considerably, simultaneously shoving his pistol into the agent's flesh with increased force. The Summoner's colloquial grin had disappeared, now replaced with a fierce grimace.

"S-Six. There's six of us. P-please," the ORDER agent finally spat, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks as he lay on the floor.

A smile crosses the Summoner's face. He stands, eyes locked with the shivering man below him.

"Now that's a good chap."

He stands as if to leave, reaching for the door. Suddenly, he turns around.

"Oh yes. And be sure to enjoy the rest of the night."

With that, the Summoner raises his weapon, aiming the handgun at the agent's chest. Before the man could utter any words, he is silenced by the soft-sounding shot of the black instrument, his world swirling to a thick darkness as his life escapes him. The air of the small room is suddenly a tad bit colder, only one life occupying the tiny space.

The Summoner looks at the lifeless corpse, his arm still outstretched with his gun, a small wisp of smoke escaping the hole at its tip. His eyes survey the crimson blood blossoms across the body's white shirt, watching intently as the body's front turns red. Finally raising the gun to his lips, he blows the remainder of the smoke wafting from the gun's tip before unscrewing the suppressor and pocketing it with the gun within his suit.

He proceeds to raise a cuff to his mouth, activating a concealed communicator.

"Requesting disposal of a casualty, sending location status with disposable tracker."

He then proceeds to drop a blue, glowing piece of hardware, the wireless electronic sending out invisible waves to other LSMI6 agents. With that, the Summoner straightens his suit, adjusting his cuffs and tie before exiting the janitor's closet, his hand running through his hair.

After shutting the door, he sees a couple staring at him with bemused looks. Giving them a friendly smile, his thumb pointed toward the janitor's closet he says,

"Just finished up my cleaning duty."

* * *

_Well, the action's just gettin' started. Prepare your anuses._


	7. Business Before Pleasure

"Your days are over, Agent 007."

Sarah points her suppressed pistol at her target with a smile. Her target smiles back, perfectly imitating the confident and victorious grin occupying her face. Tension builds between the two, her target looking at the end of her pistol with as much unwavering confidence as she possessed. Her eyes narrow to slits as she stares down her quarry with a fierce glare.

Suddenly, Sarah releases an immense sigh, lowering her weapon unceremoniously. Her intimidating posture degrades itself to a discouraged slump. The reflection inside the bathroom mirror, her target, does the same and the two stare at each other with frustrated looks.

The Summoner had been gone for quite some time, and after spending much of this time merely lounging on the couch fiddling around with her gun, Sarah's boredom and anxiety lead her to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, rehearsing the finishing line to the Summoner's assassination.

But to her, this was merely child's play; pretend. Her resolve was quickly withering away, as the notion of murdering the Summoner slowly gnawed at her mind. Sarah continued to struggle with herself as she let her silk dress drop to the bathroom floor, followed by her lace lingerie.

Placing her jewelry atop the sink counter, she removes her heels before stepping into the nearby shower. Her eyes stared blankly in front of her, her hand instinctively turning the shower's metal faucet to result in the showerhead sputtering to life.

The ice-cold water calms her slightly as the droplets traverse over her curves before being deposited into the drain below her feet.

Sarah's face is scrunched-up in a contemplating scowl, her hand partially consumed by her lips as the old habit of biting her nails returns.

How was she going to do this?

At the moment ORDER was her only source of income, and with no savings to speak of (she paid her crew of men heartily out of her own pocket) the bounty for 007's head was almost a necessity.

But at the same time, to kill a man with whom she had personal connections with (personal _intimate _connections nonetheless), would be too much for her conscience.

When she had accepted the assignment, she had merely thought of her bounty as the notorious Agent 007. A legend. An almost untouchable entity.

But now, the game had changed. This wasn't only Agent 007. This was also the Summoner. _That _Summoner. The man she had spent hours of her time with, sharing secrets, indulging herself with his charms. The man that she had given permission to touch her in ways that now other man ever had before. The man that, once upon a time, she had been in love with.

Then again, that _bounty…_

Letting out an angry shout, her fist slams into the wall next to her. Her mind continues its internal battle, the alluring temptation of the price for the Summoner's head nearly breaching the mind's control center for her actions, only to be driven back the barrier of her scruples.

This cycle repeats itself as Sarah stood in the coldness of the shower, unmoving. It would be near an hour before she exited the bathroom, clean and dry.

But for now, she stood as her body regulated its temperature to withstand the iciness covering her skin.

"_Maybe," _she thought, _"maybe the water can turn my blood a little colder."_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sarah, acquiring champagne for the long night ahead was the last objective on the Summoner's to-do list.

As he strode through the lavishly decorated halls of Casino Royale Demacia, passing an innumerable amount of rich folk mingling in front of hotel rooms, business that night came before pleasure. His knuckles ached slightly from the bout within the janitor's closet, but the pain quickly dissipated as a green misty aura is absorbed into his hands as a small healing spell takes effect.

Making his way down three flights of stairs, his eyes check his watch. It looked normal enough with its silver face and matching band. But if one's eyes looked closely, they would see a bright blue bar occupying the right side of the watch-face. Currently it was almost full, which is just what the Summoner needed, for the blue bar represented the amount of mana available for his use.

Every agent in the LSMI6 was given one of these watches, for in the field, away from the strong magical auras of the Institutes of War and its surrounding areas, spells and magic required an increased amount of mana, the magical fuel that took many forms of matter.

With the nature of LSMI6's covert assignments, one definitely could not bring too much mana, for if someone were to discover a bottle of the blue substance on the Summoner, his cover would most definitely be blown. The watches themselves were hardwired with a small dosage of the blue magical substance, so as to sense the amount of mana residing within its wearer's body.

His foot reaching the ground floor, the Summoner's head jerks upward, eyes intent on finding his prey.

Similar to Sarah's reason for her presence in Casino Royale Demacia, the Summoner had been sent on a mission.

The mission itself, contrary to the red-headed bounty hunter's, was part of a larger assignment involving acquiring intelligence about the recent terrorist attack that had taken place in the city of Zaun.

As he had mentioned earlier, the information had been searched for all over Valoran; his two-week stay at Casino Royale Demacia was only a mere stop to attract ORDER; LSMI6 had expected their rival collective to send their agents to get rid of Agent 007, since with his cover of staying at the hotel for two weeks, the Summoner seemed to be a completely vulnerable sitting duck.

Once the expected agents were sent to attempt his assassination, the Summoner was assigned to squeeze out as much information from the agents as possible about the bombings and if ORDER had any role with the terrorist attacks brought to Zaun.

This in part was a bit too hasty on LSMI6's part, for a short time after 007's stay, it was discovered that the perpetrators of the bombings in Zaun had left behind a conclusive piece of evidence, completely taking ORDER out of the picture.

But by the time the Summoner was informed of this, ORDER's gun for hire had already infiltrated the hotel with an unknown number of agents in tow. When asked what his next action should be, his superior answered through the phone with a grim voice,

"Exercise your license to kill. Exterminate all sent agents in your location; to send a message back to ORDER, you understand. As for the gun for hire…," 007's superior paused, as if contemplating his next question "…use your own judgment. He, or she, is out of our jurisdiction." With that, he had hung up, leaving the Summoner to stroll through the casino, searching for his would-be killer; neither of them could even have guessed that Sarah Fortune herself was under the employment of ORDER.

Several hours later and now the gun for hire lay inside his hotel room, waiting for him to return with champagne.

She would have to wait a bit longer, for the Summoner had business to attend to.

The Summoner's eyes pass over an almost-concealed door to an outside balcony, only a portion of the entry peeking from behind a draped curtain. His eyes dismiss it, continuing their judicious search for his prey. Suddenly he does a double-take, his head swiveling back to the doorway to the balcony.

At the concealed entrance, a man dressed as a maître d'hôtel reaches for the knob concealed beneath the red fabric draped over the entrance. His head looks around casually to check for any witnesses before he ducks, entering the open doorway into the open air of Demacia before closing the door once again.

A grin forms on the Summoner's face. His Walther PPK handgun acknowledges its presence within his suit as an anticipant dog waiting for its owner to play with it. The Summoner calms himself, the adrenaline pumping through his system in a vicious torrent as his feet bring him to the door of the balcony.

Taking a deep breath, his hand touches the cold doorknob, slight warmth from the last person's touch still lingering upon its surface. Then, with a swift turn, he opens the door and ducks to step outside, allowing the cold night air embrace him as the moonlight reveals four disguised ORDER agents enjoying short break, chatting amongst themselves.

The sudden arrival of the Summoner make the four stand upright with a start from their casual positions around the balcony. Apprehensive looks are shared with one another as hands reach inside uniforms to extract respective weapons.

Putting on a colloquial aura, the Summoner casually walks over to the men, pulling out a cigarette.

Intentionally disregarding the presence of his lighter, his eyes meet with one of the men. The agent in question had his hand tightly gripped around his Glock 16. A cold sweat had formed on his brow as the Summoner continued advancing towards the group, hands in his pockets, the cigarette precariously protruding from his mouth. His three comrades' actions are not so very different.

The Summoner enjoys the fear induced by his presence as he walked towards the men, exchanging looks with all of them; all of their right hands grasped their weapons concealed within their clothing, much to the Summoner's amusement as his clairvoyant vision kicked in. Finally, he leans forward into the center of the small group.

Silence ensues, the wind induced by a Freljordian cold front sending an added chill up the spines of the petrified ORDER agents. 007's presence was completely unexpected; the agents had only been assigned to dispose of his body, not actually combat him.

The Summoner chuckles as his body continued to lean forward, his cigarette unlit as it wavered slightly at the edge of his lips.

"Would any of you blokes happen to have a light?"


	8. Duties

The four bewildered ORDER agents exchange looks amongst each other, not noticing the sinister grin crossing the Summoner's face. A sudden yellow flash of arcane magic and the Summoner had disappeared, the cigarette protruding from his mouth lying disregarded on the ground where he had stood only moments before.

Instantly the men look around them to search for him, their weapons grasped tightly within their hands, ready to fire. One of the men doesn't even get a chance to extract his gun as he feels a wet stinging warmth spread from a point of his spine, the pain causing a croak to pass from his lips. A trickle of blood seeps from the side of his mouth before his eyes roll to the back of his head, the life quickly escaping from his body as he crumpled to the ground.

This occurs in a mere few seconds, the remainder of the men turning to the sound of their comrade's head cracking against the balcony floor, their eyes met with the Summoner standing behind the corpse, his Walther PPK extended from his right hand, pointing to where the back of the deceased man would have been; the shot had been muffled by the agent's flesh.

Before they could find any time to react, two of the men nearest to the Summoner are taken completely by surprise as they feel their wrists grabbed roughly by his hands. Unable to respond in any other way, the agents squeeze the triggers of their respective weapons, only to find that that they had shot each other, a result of the Summoner's deft twisting of their arms.

As the two agents fall to the ground lifeless, the last remaining agent carefully aims his pistol at the Summoner, keeping his wits about him. His finger pulls the trigger, the bullet leaving the barrel towards the Summoner's back. In a flurry of black, the light of the moon glinting off his polished shoe, the Summoner turns round in a swift roundhouse kick, swinging his foot into the man's gun to result in the bullet to fly mere inches past the Summoner's head.

Without his gun, the last agent quickly takes action, pulling out a knife from his suit. The Summoner stands in front of him, unarmed, his Walther PPK lying on the floor several feet in away from him as a result of the kick induced to the man's gun. The ORDER agent's face glares at the Summoner's with a burning ferocity. Even though he had the upper hand, he knew the capabilities of the man before him, and thus takes caution with his next move.

The Summoner stares the agent down. His watch indicated his mana was near gone, a result of his constant use of clairvoyance and the elaborate flash he had cast minutes before. All offensive spells were out of the picture; the only spells available to him were non-offensive spells involving healing and other utilities. All the Summoner had to defend himself were his fists and his intellect.

With a sudden yell, the ORDER agent lunges at the Summoner's exposed chest, the silver of his blade grinning sinisterly in the moonlight. The Summoner quickly jumps back, the knife ripping a hole in his white shirt.

"_Tch, _come on chap," the Summoner quips with annoyance "I just bought that."

Unfazed, the agent lunges at him with his knife, all of his strength put forth into his weapon with vicious intent. A grin crosses the Summoner's face as the adrenaline gets to his head. Deftly sidestepping once again out of the knife's intended path, the agent's arm is exposed to the Summoner as his reckless jab takes its toll.

The Summoner quickly takes hold of the agent's arm, bringing it above the man's head, causing him to gasp in pain. His hand remains to tightly grasp the knife as a battle of strength comes over the two men. The Summoner struggles, but only for a moment before he wrenches the knife from the man's grasp, the pain induced by the twisting of the man's arm overcoming his will to hold on.

With that, the Summoner sinks the knife into the man's back, the agent letting out a whisper of pain as the blood begins to pour out of his back onto the stone floor of the balcony, joining his comrades in death. Throwing the knife aside with disgust, the Summoner makes his way to his handgun, his stride and gait casual as he steps over the disguised corpses, careful not to disturb their sleep.

Picking up the Walther PPK, he looks it over before placing it back in its holster within his suit. His eyes then survey the scene before him, puddles of blood beginning to collect under every man he had dispatched. Noticing blood on his own hands, the Summoner looks around and catches sight of a towel in the back pocket of one of the disguised agents.

Taking it and promptly cleaning his hands of the scarlet that had occupied them, he proceeds to walk over to the dropped cigarette on the ground, picking it up after discarding the white towel, now splotched with red.

"No sense in wasting a perfectly good cigarette," the Summoner mutters to himself, pulling out the Ronson to light the treat now perched on his lips.

Walking to the edge of the balcony, he leans on the stone barrier, smoking the cigarette with vigor. His eyes look at the moon, the fierce blueness of his eyes amplified tenfold by its rays. Occasionally the smoke from his cigarette would interfere with the view, the wispy smoke mingling with the blue light coming down from above.

Tearing his eyes off from the sky, the Summoner takes a glance at his watch. It was near midnight.

"Well gentlemen," he said as he put out his cigarette before disposing it over the side of the balcony, "it's been quite the delightful time chatting with you, but I really must go. Oh, and here's a memento for you all. Something to remember me by."

Extracting another blue glowing wireless device, he tosses it over his shoulder as he walks to the doorway back into the hotel. Taking note of his disheveled appearance, the Summoner casts a variant of a healing spell to his clothing, his attire all at once amending itself, all the holes, rips and tears from the combat on the balcony disappearing before the Summoner's eyes.

With that, the Summoner takes once last glance at the four bodies that lay on the balcony, the shrill blue glint of the tracker casting them in a sharp glow. Ducking his head, simultaneously turning the door's handle, the Summoner enters the casino once more, closing the door to the balcony behind him, and then completely concealing it with the red curtain to ensure nobody accidentally stumbled across the door to witness the grisly scene outside.

His eyes once again returned to their searching gaze as the Summoner briskly walked through the ground floor of the casino, walking past the green tables housing the card games and other entertainments.

After a few turns, the Summoner walks up the stairs once more, his eyes peeled.

"_Five down, one more to go. Then the hired gun,"_ the Summoner thought to himself. Mention of Sarah Fortune suddenly reminds him of something else. _"Oh yes! And the champagne."_

* * *

_Smell that citrus? Yes you do. Lemons are coming._


	9. Breaking Point

Within the walls of the Casino Royale Demacia, busy kitchen staff prepares exquisite dishes for their guests awaiting the food to be eloquently presented at their respective tables.

A few doors away from the bustle incorporated with the process of cooking and preparing dishes, the Summoner drags a lifeless body across the floor into a neglected storage room for extra cutlery and kitchen equipment. Locking the door behind him after depositing yet another tracking device atop his victim, the Summoner wipes the sweat off his brow and feels a sense of accomplishment.

All six presumed ORDER agents were dispatched, each one done so covertly without any witnesses.

Repeating the tradition of straightening and adjusting himself after a slight tussle, the Summoner proceeds to casually stroll through the busy kitchen, dodging the staff as they bustled about with their white hats and attire, none of them paying mind to him as their job demanded all of their attention.

After a few turns in the elaborate kitchen, he finds the desired door and opens it to find stairs leading down into a small cellar. Walking into the murky gloom, his eyes automatically adjust to the darkness, allowing him to view the glass bottles peeking out from wooden shelving. Dim lighting illuminates rack upon rack of expensive liquor, wine and champagne mixed among them. Grinning brightly, the Summoner walks along the shelves housing the vintage alcohol, running his finger along the tips of the bottles as he reads the labels to find one appropriate for the situation, his unoccupied hand shoved within his pocket.

He suddenly stops and extracts a bottle from the rack, reading the label to himself with a judging tone as his hands turn the bottle round for his eyes to read the text.

"Hm… Grag, Clos Du Mensil 17 CLE…"

The Summoner's judgmental eyes suddenly brighten as the discerning frown curves into a grin.

"Perfect."

With that, he turns on his heel and begins walking up the stairs to find a restaurant employee walking downwards into the darkness. At the sight of the Summoner ascending up the cellar stares, the mustachioed employee stops in his tracks, giving the Summoner a very confounded expression, eyeing the bottle of expensive Champagne in his hands.

"M-Monsieur?"

At this, the Summoner pulls out a thick wad of Demacian mint bills, equivalent to 500 Valoran gold coins. Handing it to the bewildered employee, the Summoner places his hand on the man's shoulder as he continues his trek into the kitchen.

"Please, keep the change."

* * *

Sarah's body is sprawled lazily atop the couch within the Summoner's suite, her arms over her head as she gazed into the crystal chandelier above her. Her red hair lays about her head, her legs completely bare as a result of their leisurely position, one of them on top of the other.

She had just finished an hour-long shower, her dress and jewelry back in their respective positions on her body. As for her shoes and…other attire, she had placed them in a compartment next to the bed in the corner of the room.

During her time battling against herself in the shower, she finally came upon the decision to carry out her orders to eliminate her target. The bounty proved to be too much for her; she desperately needed that money.

Before the feeling of guilt incorporated with the aspect of killing her acquaintance could settle itself in her psyche once more, she jumps in surprise at the sudden sound of the door of the suite click open.

In walks the Summoner, that grin of his occupying his face as he wheels in a cart covered in a white cloth. Atop the cart stood an ornate silver ice bucket, its insides filled with ice to maintain the cold temperature of the champagne standing inside of its hollow center. Two slim glasses lay adjacent to the champagne, standing on their heads.

"Sorry for the long wait. Encountered a bit of trouble while obtaining the bubbly," the Summoner said as he turned his back to her, the sound of crinkly wrappings and the popping of a cork followed by the distinct sound of bubbling liquor meeting Sarah's ears as she stands.

"But it was definitely worth it."

Sarah doesn't reply.

A grim frown occupies her visage as she makes her way around the couch, eyes locked onto the Summoner's back as he continues to busy himself with the champagne.

At the moment the Summoner pours the golden foamy liquid into one of the glasses, his eyes watching with vigor as he judiciously allowed the amount to fill the glass without letting it overflow. He proceeds to fill the other glass when he stops mid-pour, setting down the champagne glass, his head rising towards to face the wall in front of him.

The content grin that his lips were curled into mere moments before was now distorted into an amused sneer.

His back tingled with danger, the feeling of a gun resting upon his skin.

"Ruger Mark II .22, semiautomatic with…a Welrod Mark I silencer, I assume."

The Summoner suddenly turns around to face her, smiling inwardly at the shocked look on Sarah's face as she continued pointing the copper-toned gun at him, her legs outstretched for balance. His hand reaches around his back to bring about one of the champagne-filled glasses, but the Summoner's eyes continue looking down the black mouth of the gun, his eyebrows raised to indicate his approval.

"Ah…I stand corrected. A Hextech Integrally Suppressed barrel," he says before continuing to nonchalantly take a sip from the golden liquor in his hand, eyes removing themselves from Sarah's gun to lock with her bewildered face.

Silence.

Sarah manages to finally speak.

But barely.

"H-How did you-"

"Simple, my dear Sarah," the Summoner replies, placing the champagne glass behind him before taking slow, deliberate steps towards her ."I work for LSMI6, the most powerful intelligence agency in all of Runeterra. We know everything."

He continues to close the distance between them, simultaneously removing his tie before proceeding to take off his suit. Though she clearly had the advantage, Sarah is intimidated by the Summoner's casual persona, taking one step back with every step the Summoner took forward.

Sarah's arms begin to quiver as a sudden realization strikes her heart, the feeling not dissimilar from an arrow piercing through a soldier's armor.

"S-So you knew I…"

Her face begins to contort into one filled with anguish, tears beginning to cascade from her eyes. Even before the dreaded words left her mouth, Sarah begins to break down; that resolve, the willpower to strive for a paycheck, crumbling in front of her eyes.

Still, her arms outstretch before her, aimed at the Summoner's chest as he proceeded to unbutton his shirt, still advancing toward her.

"…y-you knew I was going to kill you."

She finally managed to croak, more realization landing on top of her like a ton of bricks. The tears couldn't stop, the recollection of the Summoner's demeanor toward her flooding her mind as water breaks from a dam filled to capacity.

"That is correct." the Summoner replies, unbuttoning the last button to his white shirt before tossing it aside on the ground, revealing his chiseled chest, his abdomen slightly glistening from sweat. His feet still moving one after the other towards the trembling woman before him, The Summoner takes a peek over her shoulder; only a few more paces and she would have nowhere to retreat to, nowhere to escape him.

Sarah still points the gun at him, her eyes filled with disbelief as her steps come to a halt, her backside hitting the wooden nightstand beside the bed. Her hands grip the pistol only as a reassurance, a firm hold to prevent her from crumpling to the ground.

"Y-you knew and yet," she shakes her head vigorously at the prospect, her red locks flaying in the air, tears flying with them. "…and yet you still treated me l-like I was-"

She suddenly feels her wrist roughly grabbed by the Summoner, cutting her off mid-sentence and forcing her eyes to lock with his. The Summoner's expression had changed to one more grim, that cold-blooded fire returning to his eyes. Sarah's heart skips a beat, a result of fear and longing as her eyes beheld the man before her.

"Like you were a woman," the Summoner said, finishing her sentence. Seizing the pistol from her hand, his eyes still locked with hers. His voice, cold and gruff, changes to one that is softer as he places Sarah's limp arms around his neck, her smooth skin pressing against his bare shoulders.

Sarah could barely hear the gun being placed upon the wooden nightstand behind her as she loses herself in his eyes, the eyes she had secretly desired to look into all night long "which is how you should _always _be treated, no matter the circumstances."

At those words, Sarah became his.

Her eyes close to allow more tears to flow from them as the Summoner closes the spaces between their lips, everything else forgotten and neglected as her arms bring him in, all duties and matters of employment discarded to some faraway corner of Runeterra.

As the Summoner leads them to the bed, Sarah doesn't notice him gently place his Walther PPK underneath a pillow.

* * *

_Okay, I _promise _to write a lemon next chapter. XD _

_I just wanted to appeal to the women who are reading this (if there are any -_-), but showing my Summoner's inner (and outer?) gentleman._

_So, expect the smuttiness to finally commence by next week. _

_Excelsior!_


	10. Pleasure

_**He always runs while others walk.**_

_**He asks, while other men just talk.**_

_**He looks at this world and wants it all.**_

_**So he strikes, like Thunderball.**_

* * *

Sarah felt the fingers of the Summoner tug at the single string keeping her dress in place. Obliging, she aids him with her own fingers, lips still locked with his. Her hands eagerly roamed across the Summoner's bare back, the skin on her fingers smoothing over the surface of his body like satin.

Her bare, silky arms had the same effect as it pressed against his skin, increasing the Summoner's desire for more contact with her flesh. The couple suddenly halted their haphazard progress as Sarah's posterior bumps against the edge of the bed, prompting the Summoner to finally untie the restraint on Sarah's dress. Separating from her lips, the Summoner's fingers took ahold of Sarah's silk-woven attire.

A moment is shared with their eyes locked. This time around, Sarah doesn't feel the shiver run through her spine. In fact, in his arms she felt…protected.

Upon this realization Sarah silently gives him permission to slip the dress off of her body, the Summoner's hands accomplishing this task with a deft flick. A sudden rush of cold air engulfed her body as it is bared, her dress falling to the ground in a silent flourish of burnished purple.

With her attire at her feet, Sarah stood in front of the Summoner wearing nothing but the earrings clinging to her ears.

The Summoner's eyes traversed her nude form, a grin forming on his lips. Sarah's hands reached for her jewelry with the intent to remove them before the Summoner's hand halted her progress.

"Don't. Keep them on."

Giving the Summoner a strange look, Sarah complied silently, lowering her arms to her sides.

Suddenly she noticed the Summoner's grin turn to one filled with more amusement. Her eyes followed his gaze until she found herself staring at her bare nether regions, visible due to the lack of her undergarments. A small blush forms on Sarah's cheeks, a mental image of her panties lying on the floor of the bathroom crossing her mind.

"Someone is a tad bit too excited," the Summoner says with a chuckle.

In response, Sarah closes the distance between their lips once more in order to hide the blush that had crept its way to her cheeks.

Amused by her display of bashfulness, the Summoner plays along, his arms wrapping her in an embrace. Silently, their lips still engaged in an intimate duel, the two lay themselves onto the bed after the Summoner removed his pants, letting the trousers drop onto the floor with a metallic clatter.

By now Sarah's nipples are perked, the pebbly teats rubbing against her partner's chest with every small movement their bodies made. The sheets become more ruffled by the second as the two squirmed their bodies in order to position themselves comfortably, finally succeeding once Sarah's head touched the head the bed.

Feeling the small jolt, the Summoner once again withdrew himself from Sarah's lips, supporting himself over her with his arms. His legs readjusted their positions, allowing the knees to burrow themselves within the softness of the bed. Light caught onto the glinting jewelry resting won her ears, winking at the his eyes to make the Summoner blink momentarily as his eyes hungrily gazed upon her bare body.

His lust grew with each passing second his eyes remained stuck on her skin. Her creamy, smooth skin shone in a lustrous glow, a perfectly spread pallor spread out on every area of her exposed body. Sarah's lips were parted slightly, light pants making them quiver ever so slightly. Moving downwards, her erect nipples smiled at him atop their large, fleshy pedestals. The curvature of her perfectly-molded breasts made a sudden urge to touch them run through the Summoner's mind. This urge continued to prod at him before his eyes diverted themselves to finally make their way down to Sarah's slim waist, and the flat, well-toned abdomen that usually peeked out from her usual bounty hunter ensemble.

The inactivity that followed, made Sarah's breathing beginning to grow more rapid as the man above her continued to encage her with his arms, looking down onto her form in silence. Her body squirmed and writhed slightly from the uncomfortable exploration his eyes made upon the skin that usually remained hidden.

Now it was the Summoner's turn to breathe with just a bit heavier.

His erect member hardened with a sudden surge, its head pushing against the fabric of his underwear with intent to escape. Sarah feels the vein poke her inner thigh, prompting her to take the initiative.

Her hands moved to clasp the back of his head, her fingers intertwining. With a slight tug Sarah pulled the Summoner downwards once more to engage in another fit of osculation. Suddenly removing one of her hands from his neck, Sarah took hold of one of his hands' wrists and slowly guided him across her skin. The Summoner allowed her hand to guide his across her smooth skin as the two continued to kiss with passion. He felt his touch traverse the curvature of her hip, his fingers trying their best not to grip the luscious flesh in a tight clasp.

As his hand is involuntarily progressed by Sarah's arm, his fingertips are suddenly met with warmer, softer skin. Soon the Summoner realized his hand is slowly advancing over her inner thigh towards her aching core. To affirm this, he allowed his fingers to give a slight squeeze of her flesh. Sarah elicited a slight moan, assuring his conjecture.

With a slight flick of his right hand, he silently signaled for Sarah to release her grasp on his hand. She reluctantly obeyed his silent command, her hand retreating to rest on the side of her body. The Summoner then reluctantly withdrew from her luscious lips, Sarah's mouth causing a small struggle to occur as she tried to keep their lips in contact. Their breathing had escalated its rate considerably, their breaths beginning to become more ragged. Casting another look at Sarah's face, he sees her eyes filled with an increasing desire, her cheeks stained with barely visible trails of her tears.

His right hand began to slowly advance down her silken thigh, his cold fingers making Sarah cringe slightly. Finally the Summoner guides his hand towards her warm core, his eyes still locked with hers. Upon reaching her folds, he allowed his fingers to slightly rub the periphery around her entry. Sarah bites down on her lip, a small shiver running through her body.

Suddenly the Summoner gives her an ardent kiss, his lips keeping contact with hers for just a second longer than previous times. Her tongue attempts to meet with his again, only to be stopped by his closed lips. She feels the air of the hotel room blanket over her mouth once more, the warmth of the Summoner's lips quickly taking flight. Opening her eyes she sees the Summoner give her a comforting smile. She loses herself within his steely blue eyes.

Another shudder ran through her senses as her warmth is again stimulated by the Summoner's skilled fingers, resulting in clear lubrication to spurt out of her folds. Letting out a silent moan, her eyes just barely caught sight of the Summoner's face before it dropped out of her vision, only the top wisps of his ebony hair peeking out from beneath her peripheral view.

Wincing, Sarah braced herself for the unexpected; she had engaged with the Summoner in such activities before, and she knew once his face wasn't in front of hers, his aggressive, bold tactics would soon pleasure her in a way that only he could.

Right when this thought flies through her psyche, she felt his warm breath brush the sensitive skin directly above her bosom. Suddenly Sarah let out a stifled groan as her folds are rubbed gently by the Summoner's skilled hand, another outburst escaping her throat at the sensation of his tongue making contact with her skin. In seconds her sensory system became bombarded with a myriad of different sensations, the Summoner's actions beginning to quicken as his lust demanded more. A sharp gasp lifts her off the bed for a split-second once his free hand began to fiddle around with her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple, eagerly kneading the flesh that surrounded her areola.

Just as suddenly as the Summoner had begun his assault on her body, Sarah feels his body completely shift, the bed squeaking under his weight as he removed himself from her skin. However, before Sarah could even open her eyes to see what the Summoner was up to, she feels her fleshy curtains parted roughly, his fingers suddenly burrowing themselves within her moistness.

Sarah groaned loudly in pleasure, her back arching slightly at the sudden advancement. Instinctively Sarah's legs spread apart to allow easy access for the Summoner's fingers, much to his silent approval. She then felt her head lifted up from the bed, along with the top portion of her back. Not resisting in the slightest, Sarah realized that the Summoner had propped her head up with a bent pillow, resulting in her chest to be propped up alongside her head. The top row of her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as the Summoner began to wriggle two of his fingers within her, more of her juices spilling out onto his hand.

Opening her eyes slightly, she sees that her partner is positioned to her right on all fours. The strange positioning resulted in the couple to form a shape resembling a "T", the Summoner's legs sprawled out behind his body, his head positioned over Sarah's body, right hand continuing its ministrations while his left grasped tightly onto the pillow that held Sarah's head for support.

It is a mere second after her eyes crack open slightly that the Summoner descends his head upon her right breast. Sarah's eyes widened in surprise before they immediately shut, a jolt of electricity shooting through her spine as the Summoner's lips clamp onto the tip of her pink nipple.

"S-Su…ah…"

She is unable to utter anything more as the Summoner continues unrelentingly with his fingers. He decides to allow his thumb to position itself above Sarah's sensitive clitoris, where it begins to rub in gentle circles. His teeth clamp down slightly on the nipple that his lips had invited inside of his mouth, his mouth sucking the teat in a way that enough suction is provided as to result in her entire breast to be tugged by his lips' grip.

Sarah's toes dig into the bed sheets, the Summoner's fingers granting increasing pleasure by the second. Her red hair spilled onto the bed below her, cascading over the pillow propping her head and engulfing the Summoner's hand in a silky embrace. No matter how hard she attempts to do so, she is unable to hold back the groans that escape her lips, the Summoner's lips still clasping onto the tip of her nipple tightly. The pink of the areola girds the Summoner's mouth in a circle, his lips continuing to suckle on the nipple eagerly. Sarah's back inadvertently lifted itself off the bed every few moments; the Summoner's fingering continuing to result in those white-hot sparks of pleasure to shower her senses.

Sweat begins to slowly sleep out of the pores of both parties, the foreplay taking a toll on both of their physical conditions. Sarah's chest rises and falls with her ragged, desperate breaths, her inner walls beginning to pulsate in anticipation for more carnal stimulation. The earrings dangling from her ears act as bridges for her beads of sweat to traverse before they splattered onto the bed.

By now Sarah is unable to control her body's actions, her mouth completely agape as she breathed deeply, a small trickle of saliva beginning to seep out of the corners of her lips. Her face is flushed with a few beads of sweat sparkling on her cheeks, her eyelashes fencing her eyelids as they shut tight.

Sarah's body begins to squirm slightly as her folds gushed out increasingly concentrated amounts of lubrication, her nether regions already shiny with a thin sheen of her bodily fluids. Her left hand instinctively latched onto the Summoner's right hand, aiding his conquest by pushing it in and out of her thin crevice.

The Summoner allowed her to do so, his mouth still latching onto her breast tightly, still suckling with unrelenting force. Sweat drips from his brow onto Sarah's chest, the bead of liquid traversing her navel before joining the puddle of lubrication at her moist core. The Summoner feels his manhood bulging in his undergarments, desperate to free itself. But for now he would have to wait.

Sounds of these lewd actions fill the room, Sarah's vocal chords thoroughly exercised as a result of her unintentional outbursts and pleas for more. The couple's ears are deafened by these carnal resonances, their eyes shut in concentration and pleasure.

It is of this reason that the two do not notice the hotel room door click open gently, the hinges silently allowing a dark figure to step inside unnoticed.

"_Aaaugh!"_

Sarah suddenly shrieks in bliss as her inner walls pulsate fiercely, her climax imminent. The Summoner senses this and removes his mouth from her breast, allowing a small cascade of saliva to pour down the sides of the mound of flesh, partially covering it in a tiny sheen. His head tilts slightly to the side before it presses against Sarah's mouth, her lips automatically receiving him with vigor. She moans into his tongue as he engaged her lips from a horizontal angle.

The kisses shared during this period of time are uncontrolled and sloppy, saliva continuously dripping form the sides of their mouths as raw desire took hold of their psyches. It is during this chaotic fray that the Summoner decides to insert another finger into Sarah's burning core. He feels the pink inner flesh embrace his added appendage in a tight, suctioning grip, another spurt of lubrication latching onto his hand. This sudden action pushes Sarah over the edge, her mouth opening wide, tongue flopping to the outside of her lips as she releases a shrill scream of bliss into the Summoner's mouth.

Then it seems as if everything stops, Sarah's bare form ceasing its random, uncontrolled movements. A split second later the Summoner feels her womanhood flex and twist, his fingers smothered by soft, moist warmth before being engulfed with a warm sticky bodily fluid. Sarah breaks away from the Summoner's mouth, gasping in ecstasy as her climax rocks her body. Loud spurting sounds from her womanhood meet their ears as her juices gush out of her entry all over the Summoner's hands, latching onto her bare inner thighs. Sarah grips onto the sheets of the bed tightly as she rides out her orgasm, her eyes met with the steel-blue of the Summoner's once more as he looked down at her face.

Then in the peripheral of her vision, Sarah sees something that makes her heart nearly explode.

A dark figure stands near the bed, a gun in hand, the mouth of the pistol pointed directly at the Summoner's head. Sarah's eyes widen, but she is unable to utter any words of warning as her climax continues to overcome all of her bodily actions. She watches in dismay as the dark figure slowly pulls the trigger of the gun with a gloved finger, its eyes sinisterly glinting in the dim lamplight.

Suddenly, Sarah sees a flash of skin, the Summoner's hand nearly colliding with her face. His body flies off the bed, leaving her staring at the ceiling in a dazed state.

_Bang!_

_Thud._

_Bang!_

Silence. The small sound of a prolonged breath of air escaping a pair of lungs.

_Thud._

Silence.

Sarah's eyes remained as wide as saucers, silence still encompassing the entire atmosphere. Her orgasm is completely forgotten, the pleasure already fleeing from her system. Finally she hears a groan, and from her left the Summoner rises from the floor.

"Damn it all. I should have known another of the bloody blokes was still here."

Sarah replied in stunned silence. The Summoner merely grins and removes his underwear before throwing the cloth over his shoulder, his erect member grateful to finally be released from its confines.

Sarah replied in stunned silence.

The Summoner proceeded to crawl over Sarah's sweat-embellished body, his hand putting out a bullet hole in an area of the bed beside her, a thin wisp of smoke drifting from the black scar before the Summoner's hand finally patted it away. Her eyes followed his hand as he laid his Walther PPK underneath the pillow he had produced it from mere moments before. She notices small translucent strings of her vaginal juices connect his hand to the handle of the pistol before they broke off, the handgun hidden once more. The Summoner looked at Sarah, giving her an annoyed look, as if the ordeal with the sudden intruder was nothing to be flustered about.

"The damned chap nearly got you. I do apologize for not getting rid of him sooner."

Sarah replied in stunned silence.

The Summoner continued as if nothing happened, the dead assailant lying on the floor with the Summoner's underwear covering his face.

* * *

"Now where were we?"

The sudden question snaps Sarah out of her daze. She looks up at the Summoner with bemused eyes. Finally she replies,

"We were almost killed!"

"Yes," he said casually, his grin not disappearing. "And?"

By now Sarah is completely anxious, her body fretting with worry.

"Wh-What if another of those…men pop in here?"

She says this with eyes flickering about, not noticing the Summoner's body crawling above her slowly.

"They'll get what _that_ fellow got," he replied, his head jerking back to point out the corpse lying on the hotel room floor.

"But-"

Before any more words are uttered from her mouth, the Summoner places a finger on her lips. The action immediately calms her, and her eyes find his instantly. By now the Summoner is hovering over her body, his face mere inches away from hers.

"No buts. Don't you trust me?"

There was no need for an answer. Instead Sarah allowed the Summoner to remove his finger from her lips, replacing it with a kiss.

* * *

Several minutes pass, and soon the Summoner's tactics succeed in making Sarah completely forget the ordeal with the rogue ORDER agent.

By now her desire had returned to its previous luster, her legs and arms tightly embracing the Summoner tightly as the two rolled around atop the white sheets of the bed in an intimate grapple. Her breasts are pillowed between their bodies, the flesh peeking out from the crevice between them. Their hands grope and squeeze wherever they desired, skin on skin. Sweat covered them in a glistening sheen, the sound of their intense osculation reverberating off the walls. Accompanying these resonances is the unmistakable sound of flesh rubbing on flesh. Occasionally the two separated for air before continuing to writhe about in a hot, sensual mess, the bright fiery red of Sarah's hair occasionally latching onto their faces to make a crimson veil.

Sarah and the Summoner's mouths continue to be intertwined in an unbreakable embrace, their tongues emulating the wrestling their bodies were engaged in. Suddenly Sarah lets out a sultry whimper as she felt the head of the Summoner's cock poke at the innermost portion of her thigh. She stopped her body from rotating around, struggling to also halt the Summoner from continuing. Separating from his lips, she pants heavily, her eyes fogged with that lust, looking deep into her partner's steely blue orbs.

The two lay on the white sheets of the bed in this state, panting, allowing their bodies to rest together in a sensual embrace. Finally Sarah bit down on her lip, her signature, seductive grin forming on her lips.

"Ready for some real fun?"

The Summoner chuckled.

"Now that's the Sarah I know."

Giving a small chuckle herself, Sarah proceeded to slide her body up the bed, using her arms as a support. Seeing that she needed leeway for her next actions, the Summoner rolled off to the side, watching Sarah's bare form with ravenous eyes. She keeps her head titled slightly at his direction, a lock of hair partially covering her face as her body continued to move sensually, showing off her assets.

Now on all fours, Sarah kept her gaze with the Summoner's eyes, her body crawling towards him. The Summoner enjoyed his vantage point, Sarah's movements giving him a gratuitous view of the large breasts hanging below her, imitating the movements of the earrings dangling from her earlobes. Finally Sarah reached the Summoner's face, her hands taking hold of his cheeks.

She gives him a short kiss before her face vanishes from his vision with a flash fiery red hair. The fingers that had been placed on his cheeks had repositioned themselves on the Summoner's erection, stroking it slowly, teasing out small amounts of precum out of its tip. He lets out a soft moan at the sensation of Sarah's lips traversing his pectorals, travelling southward across his abdomen.

Realizing Sarah's advancements, the Summoner decided to make things easier for her, and shifted his body to sight crossed-legged, his back supported by his arms, his member reaching upward towards the ceiling. By now Sarah's head had advanced just past his navel. She suddenly stopped her advancement once she felt the head of his member poke into her neck as a result of his repositioning.

The Summoner felt Sarah's hands continue to stroke him, her fingers tugging at his vein with concentrated strength. Because of Sarah's position, the Summoner's eyes could see her creamy white back, her knees supporting the back of her body upwards. Looking down he could only see her red hair cascading around her scalp, pouring out onto his thighs and nether regions. The soft locks were already messy and tousled as a result of their activities.

He suddenly sees Sarah's body shift a bit forward, her frame lifting itself upwards ever so slightly to become closer to a right angle. Just as suddenly as he witnesses this, the Summoner lets out a drawn-out breath of air as he felt his manhood engulfed in soft, silky flesh. Casting his gaze downwards once more, his eyes are met with Sarah's who looked back at him with a wide grin. The Summoner sees that the cause of the sudden sensation was Sarah's breasts, the large, perfectly round flesh cupped tightly by her fingers, the tip of the Summoner's cock just barely peeking out from the top of its fleshy confines.

As soon as his eyes began survey Sarah's intentions, she started to move her breasts upward and downward in a repetitive motion, the soft skin within the valley of her bosom intimately caressing the Summoner's trapped manhood. The heavenly sensation of her silky flesh roiling about around his sensitive vein caused the Summoner to breathe in a irregular pace, his head tilted upwards. Sarah's arms continued to pump in a vertical motion, the uppermost curve of her breasts beginning to become shiny with lubrication spouting out of her partner's cock.

Taking her eyes off her progress for a few moments, Sarah looked up at the Summoner's face. Her gaze is met with his visage contorted into a blissful grimace, the Summoner's fingers digging into the bed's sheets tightly. A smile crosses her face at her success.

Descending her head downward, some her hair slipped from the back of her shoulders to meet with the Summoner's thighs. He is unnoticing of this sensation however; the pleasure induced by Sarah's actions had completely clouded all other senses. Little did he know that what she had in store for him would bring about greater ecstasy than he would have expected.

Halting her arms' pumping movements for just a few moments, Sarah suddenly encloses the head of the Summoner's cock with her mouth. Her teeth softly clamped behind the rim the swollen head of his manhood before prompting her breasts to continue their assault.

"Sarah…" the Summoner whispered passionately, the hot sensation of her mouth suckling his cock simultaneous with the flesh of her breasts smothering his pulsing shaft almost too much for him to handle.

The Summoner feels his member begin to pulsate with more force, precum exiting the slit at the tip of its head in larger spurts. His knuckles' pallor increases as his grasp tightens, sparks of pleasure showering his senses resulting in a sensation that one could only describe as dissimilar to flying.

But then Sarah proceeded to achieve what seemed to be the impossible; she began made her oral actions feel more pleasurable.

"S-_ah_!" the Summoner is cut off from muttering his partner's name as he feels a vibrating sensation flow through his member. Tiny black wisps begin to peek out from the corners of his vision as the ecstasy induced by this new force threatened to knock him out from sensory overload.

Sarah's lips formed into a grin at this reaction, a small dribble of precum and saliva seeping out of her lips as a result. She had begun humming slightly, knowing that the reverberations of her voice coupled with the movements of her pumping breasts and her suckling lips would drive the Summoner insane.

A stray moan passed through her nostrils as Sarah felt her core moisten with more anticipation. Taking this as a prompt to speed things up, she decides to engulf suck with more force, eager to bring about the Summoner's climax. She puts her tongue into action, curling the appendage around his erection with a tight grip. Thrusting her head forward to meet her breasts she feels moistness stain her cheeks, a result of her mouth being partially agape.

Suddenly Sarah's ears are met with a loud groan, along with the top sheet of the bed being violently tugged by a rough grip. With that, the cock within her oral chamber begins to pulsate vigorously, a hot, burning liquid beginning to gush out into her throat. Surprised by the sudden climax, she tried her best to swallow all of the incoming semen, only to have the white sticky essence clog up her passageway for oxygen, forcing her to whips her head back in order to take a breath of air.

Released from its confines the Summoner's member continued to spurt thick strands of his seed all over Sarah's face, the essence gushing out of his cock to blanket the top of her breasts in a puddle of semen. Sarah panted, watching the sexual organ continue its wrath, its owner groaning loudly during the entire span of time. By now her entire bust is completely covered with his thick produce, the seed slowly dribbling down the curvature of her breasts to drizzle onto the bed in a warm, sticky display.

Finally the member begins to twitch in smaller concentrated amounts before finally releasing one last spurt of semen before returning to its dormant state. The only movement it achieves is a result of the Summoner's hard panting, his chest glistening from sweat. Satisfied with this, Sarah proceeds to clean her face slightly, the warmness of the Summoner's essence quickly growing cold after prolonged contact with her cheeks. The smell of his seed arouses her beyond description, and by now all Sarah wanted was the Summoner's manhood pounding into her swollen folds. Just the thought of this sent another spark of predicted euphoria flying through her psyche.

Repositioning herself slightly, she withdraws from the Summoner's nether regions, his leftover semen trailing on the bed as her breasts dragged along the white sheets. Sarah breathed deeply, her pants not a result of heavy physical activity, but from thick arousement. Her fingers instinctively reached forward to the still-recuperating Summoner, taking grasp of his semen-covered cock with eager fingers to begin stroking it.

The Summoner, who had been resting with his face gazing at the ceiling, chest heaving slightly with his restful breaths, turned his gaze towards his manhood, surprised at the sudden stimulation of his sexual organ.

Feeling his eyes on her face, Sarah looked up to meet his gaze, her breaths still ragged and deep.

Sarah's physical state sends a jolt of arousal through the Summoner's psyche as he looked at her, stray morsels of cum webbed among her red hair, dangling on her earrings and staining her cheeks, her eyes filled with a desperate, almost pleading look, her white teeth bared slightly from her open mouth.

The Summoner then knew that this was nothing really out of the ordinary. It was merely the pent-up lust of a woman who had not been loved properly for quite a while. For all he knew, the last time she _had _proper treatment was during their intimate trysts several months ago. By now his cock is already erect once more, ready for more action.

Eyes still keeping contact with Sarah's, he leaned forwards, moving his hands to her shoulders. Gently he rubbed them as a silent indication to release herself from his body. But more importantly, it was an indication that he was finally going to begin.

Instantly realizing this, Sarah complied immediately, withdrawing her hands from his member, her hands relocating themselves onto the bed. With a grin the Summoner removed his hands off of her shoulders, but not after sliding his fingers along the back of her shoulder blades as a small tease. The bed begins to creak slightly as the Summoner made his way around her on his knees, his erect member looking almost comical as it jutted out from his crotch as an extra appendage.

Sarah remained in place, her hips wavering slightly as her posterior remains projected toward the ceiling. Finally she feels the Summoner's movements cease, and his hands begin to traverse her fleshy rump. She bit down on her lip as his fingers teasingly drew circles around the curvature of her buttocks, slowly caressing the sensitive flesh with his delicate touch. The sound of skin on fabric followed as Sarah's arm instinctively spread out before her, her left still tucked beneath her head. Both of her hands gripped the bed tightly as she gasped, her arousal mounting by the second.

The Summoner, kneeling directly behind Sarah's exposed posterior, continued with his preshow. His fingers played about the peripheral area of her bare entry, the puffy folds completely soaked with lubrication. The Summoner has trouble tearing his gaze away from her pink folds, the entryway to her womb constantly emitting viscous juices that slowly dribbled down the sides of her thighs, dripping in slow strings onto the bed sheets. In a short matter of time, the entire area between her thighs become shiny with her lubrication.

Slowly the Summoner kneaded with his fingers, his body just screaming from him to plunge himself within the tantalizing woman before her. But he continued to keep up with his foreplay, desperately resisting the temptation with all of his strength. His will to hold back continued to waver away as his fingers advanced towards Sarah's sodden core, his thumbs starting to rub along the edges of her entry while his hands gripped to the tender, abundant flesh of her ass.

This new action gained an increased amount of moans from his partner, Sarah's chin digging into the bed as her jaw widened to allow her outbursts to escape from her throat. She feels her whole body crackling with droves of white-hot pleasure as the Summoner's skilled fingers dug around the area of her burning core. Her body heaved with deep, desperate breaths, her womanhood continuously spewing slick lubrication to stain the Summoner's caressing fingers.

Then Sarah felt something rising from within her, a fire channeling itself through her sensitive inner walls. With a sudden yelp, she climaxed for the second time that night, coating the Summoner's hands with her vaginal juices, the gushing produce latching onto any available skin, dribbling onto the bed below.

The Summoner kept his thumbs in place, hooking each side of Sarah's pink folds to allow the fluids from her climax to gush out onto his chest. He gritted his teeth at the sensation of her hot juices flowing down his abdomen to coat his throbbing member, his nose eagerly consuming the arousing aroma of the viscous nectar. He kept a tight grip on her posterior as her orgasm continued to rack her body in violent convulsions, her entry spurting out a seemingly endless amount of precious juices. His face twitched slightly as beads of Sarah's sweat flew through the air as the result of her head whipping back and forth, her body still riding out the climax that was channeling through her system.

"…ah…fu...eyagh…"

Sarah finally settled down slowly, her head ceasing its thrashing. Her eyes are at half-mast, her mouth continuing to pant heavily. She felt her womanhood continue to pulsate, the Summoner's thumbs still clamped down on either side of her entry. A wet sensation greeted her as the results of her climax continued to slowly traverse the skin of her inner thigh, trickling onto the sheets her knees dug into.

A sudden silence invades the room, Sarah's raggedy breaths the only sound that could be heard. Suddenly, just as the silence had appeared, she groaned loudly to interrupt the short peace.

"S-Summon-_aaaah…_" Sarah hissed, her speech interrupted as her folds are suddenly met with the warm, delicate touch of her partner's tongue.

She had not noticed the Summoner's hands reposition themselves to grip her buttocks tightly, leaving her pink open folds vulnerable to his ravenous mouth. The Summoner himself had finally given in. The sight of Sarah's orgasm, her vaginal juices spurting out in sticky strings all over the bed, triggered a response within his psyche to which he responded with vigor. It was almost an instinctive action when he lunged forward to burrow his face within Sarah's ass, his cheeks completely smothered with her remaining fluids.

Once his mouth had touched her vaginal lips, the mere taste of her moistness drove him wild, his tongue instantly darting itself into her warmth.

The Summoner proceeded his actions with a lustful robustness, gaining more of her fluids to flow onto his awaiting tongue before it flowed down his throat. He kept her posterior steady as she constantly writhed under his grasp, sensory stimuli shooting through her like a heavy shower beating down on the roof of a small cottage. His nose is met with the arousing scent of her lubrication spouting out from her folds, along with the distinct aroma of sweat and the sweet scent of Sarah's perfume.

Sarah's eyes are lost with lust, her partner's skilled tongue prodding her sensitive region in a way only he could accomplish. Somewhat accustomed to the constant stimulation induced on her inner walls, her loud moans reduced themselves to soft, quieter whimpers and hisses. Even so, her body continued to squirm under the Summoner's firm grasp, every fiber in her body effected by the wildfire of euphoria spreading throughout her system.

The room is quieter during this period than previous times that evening, no loud outbursts of pleasure resonating off the walls. The only sounds that can be heard are Sarah's soft whimpers and the wet, smacking resonances of the Summoner's mouth feasting upon her swollen folds.

"_Mmm…oagh…"_

_Schlurp, schlock, schlorp_

Taking a step further, the Summoner suddenly slid his mouth across the front of Sarah's moistness to position it in a way that allowed his tongue the deepest infiltration possible. He groaned as another wave of her juices silently dribbled out into his face, the Summoner's tight grasp on her buttocks unrelenting in its grip.

Finally, Sarah's breath began to once again escape her in a forceful manner, as if some invisible force was pulling the oxygen from her lungs. With that, she could not resist allowing her body to waver in an almost violent manner as her inner walls flexed and pulsated, expunging yet another climax.

The pleasure is so hot and sudden that her body reacts in a strange way, as if the orgasm was something that was completely unexpected. Sarah's fingers dug deeper into the mattress, her mouth opening wide to clamp down on the ruffled white linen sheets. Muffled moans are imbued into the fabric as she rode out her climax, the pleasure increased by the Summoner's tongue constantly worming and wriggling inside of her. After several moments, Sarah suddenly yelps, a burning-hot concentrated burst of vaginal fluids spurting out from her womanhood into the Summoner's awaiting lips.

The Summoner continued to suck and caress her moist core eagerly, the torrent of her essence spilling into his mouth, covering his entire face in a sticky sheen before traveling in small rivulets down his neck. All the Summoner can feel now is intimate warmth, the taste of Sarah's essence clouding his senses. Her climax continued to gush out of her folds for at least a minute before her body began to settle, the geyser of juices beginning to slow.

But the Summoner still was not satisfied. With a sudden movement he removed his right hand from Sarah's round ass-cheek to start digging his fingers into her puffed clitoris.

"_A-AUGH!_" Sarah yelled, throwing her head back in pure euphoria.

He began to dig and prod in this sensitive area, his tongue continuing to wriggle around inside of her still-pulsating folds. A mere few seconds after this aggressive tactic commenced, the Summoner's face is suddenly blanketed with another wave of Sarah's vaginal fluids.

Her body begins to shudder once more at this consecutive orgasm, her eyes completely lost, pupils trying to roll themselves into their sockets. The Summoner eagerly laps up all of her produce, his chin utterly dripping with her essence. Sarah continues to ride out this climax, her body shuddering with another drove of white-hot pleasure.

Finally she felt the Summoner's face withdraw from her sensitive regions, allowing the rest of her climax to occur without further stimulation. She suddenly realized the folds of the bed's sheets tightly gripped within her hands, a small peak of fabric formed beneath her tight fingers. Her body finally relaxed, the orgasm she had endured passing away.

Nothing now can be heard except the heavy breathing of Sarah and the Summoner.

The Summoner gazes upon the mess of a woman before her, his hands wiping away the sticky essence clinging onto his face. The waterfall of stringy, translucent fluids continued to cascade from her exposed pink folds, her knees still continuing to support her rear end for the Summoner's touch.

He suddenly let out a groan, indicating the height of his arousal. The Summoner's cock throbbed, begging for stimulation, the vein so erect that it almost hurt.

It is during this time that the he finally gave in.

With a shaky voice, he politely inquired,

"S-Sarah…are you still capable of continuing?"

Silence ensues with no answer. Just the sound of her panting meets his ears.

Little does he know that by now the woman before him was aroused beyond description, her body aching for his anticipated entrance. Her arousal is so potent that no words could even be formulated, just the thought of her core being struck by the Summoner's girth sending a shiver down her spine.

"Sarah?"

The Summoner was growing impatient. Up until now, he had restrained himself from unleashing his inner lust, lest he hurt his partner. But as the seconds to his inquiry mounted, he began to feel these restraints begin to break with an increasing speed.

Suddenly Sarah turns her head round on the bed, lifting an arm upwards to allow her eyes to meet the Summoner's between the gateway of her spread legs. She gritted her teeth, her earrings shiny with sweat as her eyes burned ferociously with desire. Her body lifted and lowered slightly as her deep breaths pushed her off the mattress with every inhale.

The Summoner knew that this was her answer.

Her eyes said it all.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Letting out a ragged breath, the Summoner shifted from his relaxed position to kneel directly behind Sarah's soaked womanhood. His knees dug into the bed as his hands eagerly took hold of the sides of Sarah's posterior. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of the woman before him; the creamy white unblemished skin of her back illuminated by beads of sweat sparkled in the orange light of the hotel room, her red mess of hair cascading over a portion of her back, her amber eyes glittering alongside the earrings hanging from her ears acting as a visual aphrodisiac, driving the Summoner over the edge.

Keeping his eyes locked with Sarah's, her head still twisted to face his, the Summoner uses his right hand to steady his cock before pushing its head slowly against her burning-hot core. A shivering breath escaped his lips at the contact of his head pressing against Sarah's entrance, the pleasure already enough to double his heart rate.

He lets a few moments pass, his grip tightening on her ass before finally advancing onwards. Slowly he pushed the head of his manhood inside of Sarah's vaginal lips, the action executed with a small _squelch_. Both parties gasp slightly, Sarah's head forced to turn away from her partner's face to burrow itself into the bed once more.

Continuing to advance slowly, the Summoner pushed onward with fixed precision, his length entering Sarah's body inch by pleasurable inch. As he buried himself within her in this manner, both he and Sarah share jagged breaths of euphoria as Sarah's aching walls welcome the Summoner's manhood with a hot, wet embrace. The Summoner's teeth grinded themselves to sand as her incredibly soft vaginal flesh gripped and tugged at his member with a siphoning action.

Finally, the Summoner pushes the remainder of his cock inside of her, doing so with a deft thrust of his hips. The Summoner pants heavily, the sensation of Sarah's folds pressing all around him nearly making him climax during the moment of solace. Still, he needed more stimulation, the mental image of his semen gushing out of Sarah's swollen entry sending a throb of arousal through his cock.

Then he withdrew, the trip out of her vaginal canal as pleasurable as the journey within. After withdrawing until only two inches of his length remained within her womanhood, the Summoner plunged himself back inside, eliciting a loud groan from both of them. He withdrew once more before burying himself within her flesh at a faster rate. Soon the Summoner began to reiterate this cycle, the initiation of the rhythmic repetition almost intuitive.

This repeated process racked Sarah's body with raw euphoria, her frame quivering with every thrust. Fortunately for both parties, Sarah's overly-lubricated folds allowed for the Summoner's entry and exit to be quick and almost painless, his length hilting itself all the way from its tip to its base. Growing accustomed to the rhythm, the Summoner began to increase his pace, yearning for more.

Sarah's breaths began to quicken alongside the quickening of the Summoner's entrance and withdrawal. But even though her lubrication aided with the near-painless entry, Sarah could still feel small sparks of pain flicker through her senses before being buried by an entire mountain of carnal pleasure.

Her hands gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, her fingers curling themselves around the linen like the hands of a horseman gripping onto the reigns of his horses. A loud groan escaped her lips as the pleasure continued to escalate alongside the speed of the Summoner's thrusting, his hips gyrating towards hers in swift, concentrated strokes. The earrings hanging from her earlobes tinkled silently, flinging beads of sweat that had been clinging onto the glittering jewelry.

The silence that had permeated the opulent hotel room is shattered as the actions on the bed continue. If the corpse of the ORDER agent still possessed the sense of hearing, his ears would have been met with the creaking springs of the bed beside him, alongside the clashing sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, loud breaths and elongated moans sprinkled inside this dissonance.

By now the Summoner's hips are moving by themselves, Sarah's core sucking him in eagerly, disabling him from escaping her tight grasp. His hands continued gripping onto her soft flesh tightly, steadying her light body from being repositioned by his strong, rough movements.

"Faster…ugh…..faster…," Sarah hissed, her womanhood aching for quicker stimulation.

Complying, the Summoner slowed his thrusting to reposition himself, his hands moving up Sarah's curves to take a firm grasp of her waist. Before any comment could be uttered from her, the Summoner increases his pace considerably, his cock entering and exiting Sarah's womanhood at an intense speed. But in this newfound position, the Summoner not only entered Sarah at a faster rate, but from the angle, he penetrated her satin curtains to plunge even _deeper_.

Sarah's mouth is unable to utter anything, the only sound escaping her throat being loud, jagged yelps. Within a few strong, concentrated strokes, her body quivers and convulses, her breath once again rudely snatched from her lungs as another drove of her juices spill out of her womanhood all over the Summoner's pubic regions.

During this climax her inner walls clamped down tightly, almost halting the Summoner's large girth from any movement. This tight, hot sensation of juices gushing out of Sarah's core all over his crotch is almost enough to push the Summoner to his own orgasm. But instead he continued, pushing onward with hard strikes against her glistening backside.

Feeling the Summoner's cock grinding and prodding her inside flesh, Sarah tried her best not to scream as she continued to ride out her climax to its fullest extent. Her inner legs are a sticky mess, the Summoner's skilled tactics inducing more orgasms in one night than she could ever have achieved with another man. Contributing to the action, Sarah rocked her body forward and backward, meeting the Summoner's loins with loud, fleshy _slap_s.

Suddenly Sarah felt her partner's warm hands traverse northward from her waist, his thrusts still unrelenting. Unable to predict his next move, she yelped out in surprise at the sensation of his fingers clamping around her nipples, his hands utterly squished between her bosom and the bed below. Even with this minimal leeway, the Summoner's hands are still capable of pinching the hard teats at the end of her ample breasts, bringing about searing euphoria to cloud her system. His fingers are slick and slippery, a result of the leftover semen still clinging to Sarah's breasts.

"A-Aaaa_guh…_"

_Squieclh…_

Another climax rocks Sarah's body, further adding to the collection of her juices below her nether regions. The edges of her vision begin to blur, black beginning to seep in as a forewarning. Her back arched, her spine quaking once more. By now Sarah cannot believe the avalanche of pleasure burying her senses, the Summoner's body continuing to stimulate hers in ways that Sarah had never experienced before.

Feeling her inner walls clamp once more around his length, the Summoner bit down on his tongue as he tried his best to resist his climax from occurring. Pressure had begun to build up at the base of his length, threatening to burst through his vein to gush out into Sarah's womb. Concentrating with all his might, the Summoner continued to hilt his cock without climaxing, the pleasure induced by this self-torture almost unbearable.

His ears are suddenly met with a desperate whisper, Sarah's voice raspy and jagged.

"Su-Summoner…please…cum inside- _augh…..end it…_"

Just as her request was uttered, Sarah let out a piercing screech of mirth, her arms ripping the sheets connected to the mattress. Shoving her head into the bed, her hands desperately grabbed for more of the white fabric, her nails tearing even more holes in the process. Sarah's eyes rolled themselves into her head, her vision turning black. For the last time that night, her inner walls concaved, utterly smothering, choking the Summoner's buried shaft.

This proved too much for him.

He felt the pressure at the base of his length begin to travel through his appendage, the vein pulsating with anticipation. At the last second he pulled out of Sarah's womanhood before plunging himself inside of her tight crevice completely. The Summoner's vision swirled, blurring into a mishmash of colors that the room consisted of as his climax finally arrived.

Ceasing the pinching ministrations induced on her nipples, the Summoner took firm hold of Sarah's breasts as he slid his cock in small movements within her burning folds to allow his hot seed to shoot into her in thick concentrated strings. His throat bellowed unbridled outbursts of pure pleasure as his semen burst forth from his pulsating cock, shooting out of its head.

His essence swirled and splashed within her body, completely filling her womb with its fiery presence. With no more space to fill, the semen began to spurt out of Sarah's womanhood alongside her own juices, the white seed bubbling and gushing out of her fleshy folds in a thick torrent.

The sensation of his hot cum singeing her sensitive inner walls brought about yet another climax to be expunged from Sarah's system, further adding to the sticky mess accumulating between her ass and the Summoner's nether regions. Screams escaped her throat, mingling with the Summoner's loud yells as he continued to empty the seemingly endless amount of his seed inside of her.

Thick, white goop cascaded from Sarah's entry, oozing all over her partner's dangling testicles before pooling into a thick concoction below her spread legs. Loud spurting sounds continue to emanate from her entry as more products of their lust bubbled out into the now-humid air of the hotel room.

Finally the Summoner's climax ceases, his cock beginning to become limp. Carefully withdrawing from Sarah's soaked curtains, the Summoner pants, remnants of his climax still lingering in his sensory system. His exit from her entry releases a torrent of confined semen and vaginal juices to cascade from her entry to dribble down her thighs and straight onto the bed. Settling behind Sarah's posterior in a resting position, the Summoner's eyes beheld his work; Sarah's pink folds are visibly pulsating, huge, thick strings of his semen continuing to drip from her opening, legs completely covered with her orgasmic fluids.

The Summoner is amazed that even in this exhausted state; Sarah's posterior is still raised up from the bed with the support of her knees, spilling all of the fluids within her vagina onto the bed below her.

Several minutes pass in this manner, both parties barely conscious as their breaths escaped their mouths in elongated hisses. Finally the Summoner crawls over to Sarah's body, grabbing her by the waist. Carefully he repositioned her to lie on her side, her eyes, barely open, looking at the Summoner with a tired gaze.

Using all the energy he had left, the Summoner takes hold of the sheets that had been put on reserve at the foot of the bed, and pulled it over the couple to trap their body heat, their sweaty skin touching each other intimately between the sheets.

Then, once positioned comfortably, the Summoner gazed into Sarah's eyes before they shared an ardent kiss. After their lips separated slowly, consciousness slips from the two after Sarah uttered a confession in a soft whisper.

"Su-Summoner…I…love you."

Unfortunately for her, the Summoner had already went to sleep a mere second before her confession could reach his ears.

* * *

Morning. Light from the newly-risen sun glints off the rooftops of opulent Demacian mansions to drift through the windows of the Summoner's room in a harsh glare.

It is this light that slowly eased Sarah Fortune's eyes to flicker open, her eyelids squinting to allow her pupils to adjust.

Her hand touched upon her forward, a small, dull pain ringing out within her skull as a result of vigorous physical activity during the night before. The cogs within her mind slowly went to work as she tried to recall the events of the late night hours. But it didn't take long before she took a peek below her blanket and felt the burning soreness of the area between her thighs to remember everything that had taken place.

Lying on her back to stare at the ceiling, images of the night before relayed through her brain. Small hints of blush accented her cheeks as she recalled the tryst with her short-term lover.

She suddenly felt the presence of her earrings hanging from her earlobes. A grin crossed her face when she remembered the Summoner's request to keep the jewelry on.

Then Sarah noticed something else; where _was _the Summoner?

Struggling to position herself in a sitting posture without disturbing the aching areas below her waist, Sarah's head swiveled round the room to search for any sign of the infamous agent 007. A flash of the dead ORDER agent lying on the ground slips through her brain, prompting her to frantically flip the pillows on the bed to find the Summoner's Walther PPK.

Nothing.

After several minutes, her eyes couldn't find that proved of his presence last night except his scent lingering on her body. All of his belongings within the hotel room had also vanished, the only things not belonging to the hotel was her clothing, neatly folded and placed atop the nightstand.

A small smile crossed her lips at the thought of the Summoner doing this.

Ever the gentleman.

Suddenly her mind is bombarded with the problems that she had forgotten during her time with the Summoner. Her monetary issues, the blown mission with ORDER, and…

As quickly as these thoughts had entered her train of thought, they fled as soon as the mental image of the Summoner's grin crossed her mind. Deciding that she needed a distraction from these thoughts, Sarah's hand reached over to the nightstand for her handgun, which the Summoner had placed atop the wooden surface before the activities of the night before occurred.

But after her fingers groped around for several seconds, Sarah's hands are not met with the familiar grip of her bronze-hued firearm, but are instead met with what seemed to be a small stack of something molded from plastic. Turning her head, Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of a stack of five gaming plaques, the casino's exchangeable currency.

Quickly crawling over to the nightstand, she disassembled the stack of glossy navy blue plastic, counting each plastic block one after another. Her eyes continued to remain agape in disbelief as her eyes beheld five plaques with the embedded golden numerals _100,000. _These five plaques were equivalent to 500,000 Valoran mint gold coins, nearly double the bounty ORDER had promised to her had she decided to kill Agent 007.

Resting her back against the head of the bed, Sarah stared at particularly nothing, still in a state of slight disbelief. After a few minutes, her countenance is crossed with a large grin as she realized the replacement of her gun with the large sum of money. She shook her head at the thought of the Summoner laying the blocks atop the nightstand in the dead of night, hiding away her gun within his suit pocket.

"Heh. Paid in full."

* * *

**The End of When Looks Can Kill**

* * *

**Agent 007 will return in **_**Point Blanc.**_

* * *

_Phew. Well, here we are. I apologize for the extremely late update. A certain nine-tailed fox has been keeping me busy lately._

_So there you have it. Probably my most longed-for lemon ever. I hope it didn't disappoint. Now as you have read in the end, our Summoner, Agent 007, will return in yet another Bond-inspired fic. I'm not going to drop any plot points or champions from this upcoming story, but I will give you a hint: the plot revolves around an event mentioned in When Looks Can Kill._

_Now then, thank you once again for reading this fic. It has been extremely fun to write about secret espionage, especially in the magic-filled world of Runeterra. Be sure to fave and review! I'd love to hear your opinion on this upcoming 007 series. Do you want me to write more fics about my Bond OC? Do you want more shippings from me? Just tell me in the reviews._

_Speaking of Bond, go watch Skyfall. Right now. It's been the best movie I've watched so far this year (Although Wreck-It Ralph, Avengers and the Dark Knight Rises are really, really, really, really close) and I highly recommend it. I also give it my smutty stamp of approval, which must mean _something _to you guys out there. :3_

_Thank you again for reading and putting up with me. It has been quite the pleasure._

_Excelsior!_


End file.
